


"Evil" Osculation

by Crun Rules (Driwed)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Demons, M/M, demon!yusaku, driwed, friar - Freeform, friar!ryoken, ryoku, vrains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Crun%20Rules
Summary: Yusaku finds himself head over heels in love with the man who purifies his kind as a job to protect human kind.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Purification: 0

Yusaku pushed the heavy door open and was greeted by the strong scent of incense. It caused his horns to appear to which he quickly made disappear. As if on cue, he appeared holding a pouch and gun.

"Oh, it's just you. I thought I sensed a demon." he said, putting the gun away. "What brings you over here today? Prayer? Confessions?"

"I told you I'd always come by to hang with you, Ryoken. I'm sure you get lonely up here by yourself." said Yusaku, looking at the deteriorating walls. "Why do you choose to live in this crumbling church? Your mom said they're allowing you to move to a church in town."

"I like it here. Surrounded by quiet nature, helping my hone my senses. Demons have been running amok these days and even the slightest amount of hesitance can mean the end of my life." Ryoken explained, stopping in front of the altar. "We've lost many innocents to those demons. We can't let them continue."

Yusaku subconsciously touched his head where his horns would normally be. He was aware of how his brethren were acting and he often brought the topic up to his parents who simply shrugged it off. They wanted to take over and rule over Earth, willing to use any means necessary. Humans and demons had lived amongst each other for decades, their ancestors not being as violent and impulsive as they were now.

Yusaku used to believe that what his family was doing was right until he became friends with Ryoken. He learned the human's side of the story and it completely changed how he viewed things. The humans were the victims. Demons were unnecessarily hunting and killing them for sheer enjoyment. Humans had every right to fight back.

"Do you hate all demons?" Yusaku asked from afar, the scent of incest coming strongly from the altar.

"For what reason would I have to favor one? All they've done is pick us off one by one. I don't believe there's any nice demon. Even if there was, their natural instincts would get the best of them." said Ryoken, turning to face Yusaku. "Never trust a demon."

Yusaku lowered his head. To hear him say that after the years that they had been friends, it wounded him deeply. Then again, Ryoken had always been under the impression that he was human. Would telling him now make a difference or would he be killed on the spot? The both of them looked towards the back, sensing an evil presence.

"Yusaku, hide. I'll deal with it!" said Ryoken, heading towards the front doors of the church.

Yusaku bit his lip and decided to help from the shadows. The aura coming off this demon was one of the stronger demons in their clan. He went out the back then started to climb, making it onto the roof. He crawled towards the front and saw Ryoken dodging and attacking the demon who had arrived. Yusaku sat on the roof then let his demon presence show, knowing it'd be overlooked by his attacking brethren.

Yusaku held his horns, infusing them with magic then took them off. They transformed into a rifle with a silencer and his missing horns instantly grew back. He looked down at the fight and carefully aimed. He fired two rounds. The demon staggered then looked up at him. Ryoken took the opportunity and ran towards it, jumping up and swinging himself onto its back.

Yusaku worriedly watched as Ryoken rode on its back. He wanted to take another shot but he didn't want to hit Ryoken. He sighed then widened his eyes as Ryoken had broke a horn off, causing the demon to collapse and turn into ash. He quickly made his weapon disappear and hid his demon presence as he could feel the other demon's presence disappearing.

"Yusaku! Everything's taken care of!" Ryoken shouted, heading back into the run down church.

Yusaku slid down the roof then perfectly landed on the ground. He went through the back to avoid Ryoken asking questions.

"Yusaku? Where are- There you are! Don't tell me you actually went to hide? Why am I friends with a coward?" Ryoken said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Aha, demons are scary..." Yusaku said wearily. "Glad to have strong Ryoken around to protect me."

"You need to learn how to fight. I won't always be around, you know? What if a demon gets me?" Ryoken said, staring Yusaku down.

Yusaku remained tight lipped. There was no way he was going to let Ryoken die at the hands of his disgusting race. Yet he couldn't come out and say it. He feared of coming out to him. He had already expressed his distaste for his kind.

"I guess you have a point... Maybe you can teach me some time?" Yusaku settled with, giving him a smile.

"How about now? I'll take you to where I've trained." said Ryoken, grabbing Yusaku by his wrist.

Yusaku's eyes softened as he stared at Ryoken. Kogami Ryoken, his oldest and dearest friend. A close friend who had always looked after him as they grew up, sometimes protecting him from demon bullies unknowingly. Now it was his turn to protect him from demons. He wasn't going to let the man he cherished perish before his own eyes.

*•*•*

"Yusaku, you're doing it wrong." said Ryoken, getting behind Yusaku and positioning his arms and hands.

Yusaku tensed up, his concentration faltering and letting a bit of his demon scent filter out. Ryoken narrowed his eyes at Yusaku. Was there another demon lurking around? The scent had disappeared as Yusaku regained his focus. It wasn't like they hadn't been this close before.

He found himself focusing on the low tone Ryoken talked in, the way his fingers moved across his own and the way he used his own body to move his. His focus continued to waver until he couldn't stand it any longer. He pulled away from Ryoken then tossed the gun aside.

"Yusaku...?" Ryoken called out.

"I need to go. My mom wanted me home early today." said Yusaku, quickly fleeing the scene.

If anything, he wanted to stay with Ryoken longer. He hated going home, being forced to listen to his parents proclaim why killing humans was essential and being told to kill.

"Yusaku, wait! Let me come with you!" Ryoken shouted from behind him.

The only humans his parents tolerated were Ryoken and his mother. Sometimes he feared that they'd give in to their instincts and kill them on sight. That was the number one reason why he stopped allowing them to come over.

"You can't! It's family bonding night and they strictly forbid friends coming over!" Yusaku shouted back before disappearing behind the trees.

Ryoken stood by the church, staring at the spot he last saw Yusaku. He felt as if they were growing apart recently. Yusaku would often stay outside in the foyer and refuse to enter the church, disappear when demons attacked and would sometimes cut visits short saying he had a family thing. He never found the courage to ask him "Why?". Did he no longer want to be friends?

Ryoken placed his hand on the deteriorating door then watched as his hand went through it. Something was eating away at their friendship and he needed to learn what. He couldn't lose Yusaku, not when he meant the world to him. He was the entire reason he learned of how to kill demons, just so he could keep him safe.


	2. Purification: 1

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

An entire week without a visit from Yusaku. He wouldn't be worried if it had been a measly few days, but an entire week was concerning. He didn't leave the church unless it was a scheduled day, but the situation seemed dire. Ryoken packed his things then looked around at the church. Hardly anyone came up this way, so he didn't have to worry about robbers.

Ryoken made his way down the mountain, moving branches and hopping over fallen trunks. He figured he'd visit his mother since he would be visiting town. His ears perked up at the sound of rustling leave. He quickly pulled out his pistol, ready to shoot. He didn't sense a demon's presence, but that didn't mean they couldn't be hiding it. He no longer head rustling and decided to quicken his pace.

"He's got a sharp nose." a demon whispered to its buddy.

"He's the one who took down Tetsu." the buddy said.

"All by himself? That scrawny guy?" the first asked in disbelief. "We should take him out while he's alone and no witnesses."

"Wait. He already noticed us once. Let's wait a bit before snapping his neck." said the buddy, licking his lips hungrily.

Ryoken yawned, often forgetting how long the trip down the mountain was. He looked up at the sky then frowned. It was mostly cloudy. There was a chance it'd rain, meaning he would have to stay in town. He felt something hit his head, making him look for the source.

"A rock...?" Ryoken mumbled, bending down to inspect it.

It was then a boulder was tossed, just barely missing him. Ryoken looked up in alarm. Something was out here and it definitely was out for blood. He quickly ran down the mountain, hoping the road would come into sight soon. He continued to barely dodge boulders, catching a brief whiff of demon. It all made sense at that moment.

Ryoken stopped running and turned, ready to face them off. Nothing was happening.

"Sorry to ruin your little trip, but you have a date with death." said one, concealing his presence. "We heard you killed our heavy hitter, Tetsu."

"Show yourselves!" Ryoken shouted, looking all around.

Soon a sharp, piercing pain filled his hand, causing him to drop his gun. His body shook as a hole was made in his wrist. Blood oozed out of it. A few more piercing pains hit his body: his thigh, calf and bicep suffering the same fate as his wrist.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Tetsu, asshole. Say your final prayer before it's curtains for you." the buddy said.

 _"Yusaku, I've finally met my fate. There was something I've never told you in fear of never seeing you again because of it. I... I l-"_ thought Ryoken until he heard pained screams. "What's going on?"

Silence. He weakly wobbled to his feet, wondering what happened to the demon scent he had been smelling. A figure appeared in the trees and silently approached him. It soon became clear as to who it was.

"Yusaku? What are you doing out here? Run! There are-" Ryoken said but had a finger placed on his lips.

"You're hurt... Those demons did this, didn't they?" Yusaku asked, looking at his wounds and stained clothes.

"How do you know there were demons...?" Ryoken asked full of suspicion.

"I was heading up the mountain to see you. I sensed an evil presence." Yusaku half lied.

Ryoken didn't press further and let Yusaku help him the rest of the way.

*•*•*

"Those damn demons... I can't believe they did this to my poor son..." Mrs. Kogami said, caressing Ryoken's cheek. "Thank you, Yusaku, for always being by his side. He's so lucky to have a friend like you."

"I'm no good... I let him get hurt. I can't call myself his friend." Yusaku replied, holding one of his hands. "I'm sorry..."

"Now, now. Let's let him get some well deserved sleep." his mother said, leading Yusaku out.

"Wait, just a few more minutes." Yusaku pleaded.

"Fine, but don't draw things on his face. You know how he gets." she warned before leaving.

Yusaku moved back over to his resting body then exhaled, allowing his demon form to awaken. He infused a horn with magic then broke it off. It transformed into a vial full of mysterious dark pink liquid. He opened it and placed drops of it onto Ryoken's wounds, his scars disappearing all together. He returned back into his human form then cupped Ryoken's cheek.

He remembered it all, how they hurt Ryoken, how all he saw was red and later found himself covered in light blue fluid with two dead bodies by his feet. Had he ever gone into a rage like that before? Ryoken groaned then leaned more into Yusaku's hand. He had when they were younger. He couldn't remember the context well, but one of the demon kids had stolen something important from Ryoken. The result was the kid and his friends never bothered them again.

Ryoken meant so much more to him than just a best friend. He considered him family, yet the way he felt varied differently from how he felt about his mother, father and older brother. Yusaku left his spot beside Ryoken then the room.

*•*•*

Ryoken politely thanked his mother for the food the proceeded to inhale it, asking for seconds. Yusaku chuckled, glad to see a remnant of child Ryoken still remained.

"You aren't going to eat, Yusaku?" Mrs. Kogami asked curiously.

"Ah, I will." he replied, taking a few bites of her wonderful cooking.

"Mom, you won't believe what happened to me on my way down the mountain!" Ryoken said then started to retell what happened earlier.

His mother nodded along while Yusaku quietly listened. He recognized the name Tetsu. The ones who attacked him were his grunts Doma and Jiro. Word about Tetsu's death had only reached his gang's ears. Had it reached the general public, everyone would be in an uproar, possibly starting a massacre. He had to stay by their sides once word traveled further, but it would be hard keeping watch over both if Ryoken headed back to the crumbling church.

"Yusaku, you are being careful these days right? They say more demons are out on the prowl these days. Ryoken says you can hardly defend yourself." she said with worry. "Always carry some powder with you."

"It's fine! I don't need any, we have plenty at home." said Yusaku quickly, knowing just a whiff of it would make him go berserk. "Thank you for the offer though."

"Well, okay... You should still carry some with you. We'd be heartbroken if you left us..." she said, ruffling Yusaku's hair.

Yusaku hurriedly ate his portion then thanked them. He couldn't risk Mrs. Kogami shoving guam powder in his face. He had seen it happen to other demons and the results weren't pretty. Any demon or person within reach was torn to shreds.

"Ah, Yusaku. Are you available tomorrow? I'd like to walk back to the church tomorrow afternoon." Ryoken asked, noticing the rain clouds outside. "And why don't you stay the night? It's going to be raining all night."

"I uh, I don't think-" Yusaku stuttered then had his hands seized by Ryoken.

"So you'll stay?" he pressed, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"I guess so..." he replied weakly, blushing slightly as Ryoken had embraced him.

"My, you two haven't changed one bit since you were young. Though, Yusaku was usually more enthusiastic about staying over." Mrs. Kogami said with a chuckle.

*•*•*

Yusaku sat in Ryoken's room, unable to collect himself. Ryoken had his back to him. Both were embarrassed to be sharing a bed. They turned around at the same time, catching a glimpse of each other's faint blush.

"I'll sleep on the floor..." said Yusaku, lying down.

"No, you're the guest. I can take the floor." said Ryoken, looking down at Yusaku from his bed.

They went back and forth before deciding to just share the bed. Yusaku lied dangerously close to the edge, avoiding as much contact as he could with Ryoken. Ryoken looked at Yusaku who teetered dangerously on the edge. He reached over to pull him closer only to spook him and send him tumbling off.

"Yusaku!" he called out worriedly.

Yusaku rubbed his rear then met Ryoken's eyes. He melted. He wished Ryoken wouldn't look at him like that. He climbed back into bed, keeping a safe distance between them. Ryoken rolled onto his side, draping an arm over him to keep him from rolling off.

Yusaku's body temperature rose, causing his horns to fade in and out. He managed to keep them from appearing then rolled over. Ryoken's sleeping face greeted him warmly. He continued to stare, his heart hammering hard in his chest. He loved him. He loved a man that purified his kind to protect his own from extinction. A forbidden love is what one could call it.

Just for the briefest moment that night, he'd lay himself bare and do the unthinkable. He let his concentration go and pressed his lips onto Ryoken's not as human Yusaku, but as himself, his true self, demon Yusaku.


	3. Purification: 3

Ryoken awoke and saw Yusaku resting peacefully in his arms. He gently stroked his hair, hoping he wouldn't wake him. One day when their capital was freed from demons, he'd tell Yusaku how he felt about him. Even if he didn't feel the same way, he'd still continue to watch over and protect him like he has been since they were young.

Ryoken leaned forward and placed a tender kiss onto his lips before getting out of bed. It was then he felt heavy as if he were carrying a ton of bricks. He felt sluggish at that. Yusaku yawned then sat up with bedhead. He looked at Ryoken who used the wall for support.

"Is everything okay?" Yusaku asked, getting out of bed as well.

"I feel so heavy and sluggish..." Ryoken replied.

Yusaku's eyes widened. He questioned him further. It was his fault. He had taken some of Ryoken's energy the night before by accident. There was no other way to give it back other than the way he took it. Yusaku quickly pressed a kiss onto his lips then hurried out of the room, not explaining a thing. Ryoken felt his energy flowing back into him as he wondered what just happened.

*•*•*

They quietly walked side by side, mulling over the kisses, Yusaku at night, Ryoken in the morning. Neither knew the other had kissed them.

"Ryoken, what if someone you knew well came up to you and confessed their love. How would you respond?" Yusaku asked, trying to see how he'd answer.

"It depends. Male or female?" Ryoken asked.

"Let's do female first." said Yusaku with a smile.

"I'd thank her but turn her down. I'm not particularly fond of women as of recent." Ryoken admitted.

Yusaku's heart swelled. It meant he might have a chance.

"What about male?" Yusaku asked, hoping to hear the words he's longed to.

"Hm, I'd thank them to then explain I already have feelings for someone." said Ryoken, dropping a subtle hint.

Yusaku's dwelling heart shattered. They started to walking in silence again. Ryoken couldn't stand the tension and started to speak.

"I kind of feel up to a race. Want to?" Ryoken asked, knowing Yusaku would win anyway.

"Sure, I guess." he replied.

Ryoken did the count down and took off, unaware that Yusaku purposefully lagged behind. Years had gone by and not once had Ryoken won against him. It was about time he let him. Yusaku looked to the side and saw a few demons looking ahead before walking away. He noticed a few more doing the same thing.

He started moving faster, wondering what was going on. Yusaku rounded the corner and saw three demons tossing Ryoken around like he was a ball.

"Put him down!" Yusaku shouted, running over.

"And just who do you think you are trying to tell us what to do?" one said with a snort.

"He hasn't done anything to you." Yusaku reasoned, frowning as Ryoken was too far out of his reach.

"Really? Haven't you heard? He's killed a few of us. So we have to make him pay." another said, holding Ryoken by his neck.

Ryoken looked down at Yusaku who tried getting the demon to release him.

"Stop... you... you're going to... to get hurt..." Ryoken said slowly, feeling his brain slowly shutting down.

"Stop it! You're going to kill him!" Yusaku shouted, a few tears falling out of his eyes.

"Really? I didn't know! Maybe I should squeeze harder." she said, smirking evilly.

Ryoken went limp in her hold and Yusaku's pupils dilated. The three demons laughed incredulously at how easy Ryoken was taken care of. Soon all heads turned as an ominous aura suddenly hung in the air. She unintentionally let Ryoken go, a bit frightened by the sudden change.

"It's coming from him..." the younger male demon said, watching a black mist emit from Yusaku.

"You don't scare me. I have mu-" said the woman and was forcibly stopped.

The two males shook in terror as her head rolled on the ground, body falling forward with her blue blood pooling out from her wounds.

"We- We- We're sorry!" the males shouted before running away.

Yusaku pushed off from the ground, one foot landing on each of their heads and smashing them into the ground. Yusaku reached down and snapped off their horns, their bodies turning into dust. He stood up straight and licked his hand that was covered in demon blood. He staggered slightly, grasping his head before blinking rapidly.

Yusaku looked around seeing ash being blown away, a beheaded female demon and Ryoken lying motionless on the ground. He ran over to Ryoken, only to notice demon blood mostly coating his right hand.

"Did I do this...?" Yusaku whispered, unsure of himself.

He lifted Ryoken onto his back, carrying him back home while hiding his blood coated hand. He paused and turned back around, reaching down and breaking her horns as well, both parts of her body turning to ash. He's always been self aware of when he flew into rages, but this time he wasn't. It scared him. What if he had hurt innocent bystanders? What if he hurt Ryoken? He looked back at Ryoken who was still unconscious. How severe was the situation that he got that way?

Ryoken's limp body. That could've been the trigger. Yusaku knocked on the door and waited for Mrs. Kogami to come to the door. No one came. He tried the knob and found the door open.

"Mrs. Kogami?" he called out.

No answer. He searched around the house then froze. He knew that smell. He followed it out to their backyard. Blood. He kept his eyes on the ground, following the splatters until he happened upon a body.

"Mrs. Kogami...?" he weakly called out.

His eyes traveled all over her body. Her clothes were in tatters and stained from blood oozing out of her fatal wounds. His body shook the more he stared. They had only left for less than half an hour. Yusaku sank to his knees as he weeped. He was weak. He couldn't protect anything he held dear.

"Yu... saku..." she weakly called out, slowly raising her shaky and bloody hand.

"Mrs. Kogami! Just hold on, I can heal you!" Yusaku said, holding her hand tight.

"I sometimes wondered how an old woman like me would pass on... heh... I guess I finally know..." she said, coughing up blood.

"Don't say that! Just give me a little time!" pleaded Yusaku, not wanting Ryoken to suffer another loss.

"Yusaku... you truly are... a sweet... boy..." she whispered, the darkness beckoning her. "Take care of... Ryoken... for... m..."

Yusaku revealed his horns, infusing one with magic and breaking it off. It transformed into the vial he had used on Ryoken before. He quickly poured it down her throat as tears decorated his face.

"Please, don't die! Ryoken still needs you!" Yusaku wailed, holding her body close. "We need you..."

She remained unresponsive. Yusaku cried harder, cursing himself for being weak, for not being experienced enough in demon magic. He could've saved her. His right hand was now covered in both human and demon blood.

"He shouldn't have messed with us. Maybe his mother wouldn't have died." said an older male demon from a tree branch.

"Who is that blue haired boy anyway?" a young female asked.

"Its Dehlia's son. The one you hear rumors about." he said, eyeing Yusaku. "Fujiki Yusaku, the illegitimate son of our lord."

"Him? I highly doubt it. That's got to be nothing short of a rumor." she said, watching Yusaku carry the dead mother and Ryoken inside. "Why is he hanging around useless trash anyway?"

"Beats me. If we want to get him on our side, we'll have to wait. It'll be suspicious if we approach him now." he said, quietly dropping down into the backyard to look inside.

"Should we kill Ryoken when he's not looking?" she asked, joining him by his side.

"Not yet." he replied. "Let's wait until Ryoken heads back to that shabby church. It'll be the perfect grave for a shabby man."


	4. Purification: 6

Ryoken awoke, staring straight into someone's chest. He looked up and saw Yusaku holding him tight. His cheeks burned as he happily snuggled closer. He'd indulge himself just once. He moved his leg and unintentionally bumped Yusaku in the crotch. Yusaku groaned but remained asleep.

"I love you..." Ryoken whispered as he closed his eyes in bliss.

Minutes pass and Ryoken felt Yusaku move. A yawn followed along with a good morning. It was the dead of night. Ryoken sat up then turned the light on.

"Did my mom make dinner? Can't believe I was out for hours." said Ryoken then paused. "How did I get away from the demons?"

"I got help." said Yusaku, keeping Ryoken from leaving the bed. "Your mom said she was going on... a trip! Alone. She doesn't know when she's coming back."

"Eh? Well, she has been talking about visiting new places... but why would she go without me?" said Ryoken, knowing his mother best.

"I don't know. I'm just the messenger." said Yusaku with a smile.

Ryoken sighed then looked at Yusaku.

"I'm starving. Let's make something." said Ryoken, hopping out of bed.

Yusaku watched as he left the room. It had been a few days since the attack on the Kogami family. He had buried his mother up in the graveyard by the church Ryoken stayed in. Today was the first day Ryoken had awakened without gasping for air like he was being choked. He'd always fall back asleep once he helped him breathe.

Many demons had finally caught wind of the deaths of Tetsu, two of his lackeys and the three he took out. Everyone was now on high alert and killing any human at the drop of a hat. Most humans had holed themselves up in their homes, too terrified to leave. All one saw were demons roaming about, picking fights with each other due to high tension. It worked in their favor as some ended up having their lifespans shortened by hundreds of years, better said as death.

Yusaku left bed to join Ryoken in the kitchen, needing to keep constant watch over him. He couldn't help but feel they were being watched by someone. Ryoken happily hummed as he cooked eggs. They both turned and looked as someone loudly knocked on the door.

Ryoken went to answer it with Yusaku following close behind. He opened the door and saw a young girl around their age standing with a sad look.

"Um, hello..." Ryoken said. "Are you lost?"

"I'm so tired. I got separated from my father and I've been searching for days. I've asked others, but they won't help me because I'm human..." she said, rubbing her arm. "Could you please help?"

"Why are you and your father wandering outside when demons are on high alert these days? That's asking for trouble." said Yusaku. "He's probably dead."

She covered her mouth with wide eyes. She started to cry. Ryoken reprimanded Yusaku then comforted the girl. Yusaku watched as Ryoken went with her to search.

"Ryoken, stay inside where it's safe! Don't help her!" Yusaku shouted.

"I'm going to help her! I know what it's like to be distraught at a missing parent." said Ryoken.

Yusaku gripped the door frame and followed them. He couldn't let Ryoken go like this. The unthinkable could happen if he wasn't present.

"Thank you so much. The last time I remember seeing him was by the foot of the mountains..." she said.

"Think he might've gotten lost?" Ryoken asked.

She nodded with a sad look. The plan was going well, but Yusaku was in the way. She figured something like this would happen, so she had countermeasures hidden in the path she planned to have them take.

They arrived at the foot of the mountain. They searched around for clues but ended up empty handed. She suggested they head up. They started to climb while Yusaku continued to search, unknowing of them moving ahead. By the time he looked, they were already gone.

"Ryoken? Weird girl?" he called out, looking around.

A group of demons emerged from in between the trees instead. Ryoken and the girl were in trouble.

"We heard you did our missus in." said a guy who clearly looked ready to crack his skull in.

"Let's get payback for our buddies!" another shouted before charging in with the group.

Ryoken looked at the girl who kept a sad look on her face. He stopped walking, gaining her attention.

"What's-" she said then had her eye taken out by a bullet.

"You may be able to conceal your presence, but you can't hide your bloodlust." said Ryoken, firing a few more rounds.

She staggered back, growling and clutching her eyes that had been shot at. Ryoken took that chance to grab her head and repeatedly smash it against a rock in hopes of breaking off a horn. Her horn cracked just as she kicked back and sent Ryoken stumbling back.

"I will **not** be done in by a lowly human!" she roared, shedding her human form and becoming fully demon.

Ryoken looked up at the terrifying monster that used to be a cute girl. It didn't take a genius to know his bullets wouldn't work anymore. All he had left was the guam powder, but even then he didn't know how effective it'd be in this form. He rolled over as she swung, her eyes still shut and bleeding from the bullet wounds. Her senses had to be heightened if she was able to attack that accurately.

He looked around and saw Yusaku wasn't with them. He needed to warn him about her. It was then he sensed many demons in the area, especially down by the foot of the mountain.

"Where are you looking!?" she shouted, sending Ryoken flying with her tail.

His back collided with a tree, leaving a dent. He coughed harshly as she approached him. Soon an older man appeared, placing an arm on her shoulder. She visibly started to calm down, transforming back into her half demon form.

"Kogami Ryoken, am I correct?" the man said, walking towards him without fear. Ryoken moved to reach the powder, but had his hand whipped by the man's tail. "How did you like our present?"

"What do you mean...?" Ryoken questioned, wobbling to his feet.

"Oh? Did you not see? We gifted you your mother in eternal sleep." he said with a smile.

"What...?" Ryoken said in confusion.

"Oh my, it seems like he really is clueless." said the man with a chuckle. He wrapped his tail around Ryoken's neck, lifting him off the ground. "We murdered your mother. Consider it payback for killing our kind to save your own pathetic race."

He didn't believe it. Yusaku told him she was on a trip. Why would he take their word for it when he's known Yusaku practically his entire life?

"I see you doubt me. Come along then, I'll show you were your friend buried her." said the man, having the young girl hold his hand to help her navigate.

He found himself in the graveyard a little ways from the church he resided in. The girl started to dig, eventually revealing his mother's corpse. The color left his face as he stared at her lifeless body.

"If only you hadn't left her alone, maybe she'd still be breathing. But don't worry, you'll be joining her soon." he said, now facing Ryoken.

"You animals!" Ryoken shouted.

"Us? Oh no, you humans are the animals. We demons are spirits, mythical beings. We do not exude animalistic behaviors like you crude humans." said the man, walking back into the forest. "The way you reproduce is hardly flattering."

Ryoken found himself dangling over a high cliff. He'd die instantly if he hit the bottom without having something break his fall. He clung to the demon's tail, making it harder to throw him off.

"You pathetic creatures just don't know when to give up do you? Just accept your fate and-" he said then stared.

Both part of his tail and Ryoken were missing. Blue blood squirted from his tail and he pulled it back. He looked to the side, searching for the culprit.

"Wisteria!" he shouted and soon the young girl was by his side. "We have an unwelcome visitor."

She got on all fours and started to sniff around. She caught the person just as they lunged at him. They fell off the cliff, biting and clawing at each other. The man hummed before walking over to Ryoken who had long since started to run away.

"Why don't we finish our conversation, hm? Don't you want to see your mother?" he said, picking up his pace.

Ryoken stopped running then dug around in his clothes for his spare guam powder. It was now or never. He turned and faced the man.

"You. What's your name?" Ryoken asked.

"Me? I guess it would be nice to know who your murderer is. Ursa." he said, his blood dripping behind him from his injured tail. "I hope you enjoy eternal sleep."

Ursa lunged at Ryoken and had guam powder throw in his face. He screeched loudly as some had landed on his eyes, blinding him. Ryoken held the rock he picked up and started to attack at his horn. Ursa kicked him off as blue blood dripped from his face. He growled loudly, ready to attack in a fit of fiery rage. Ryoken stepped back, losing his footing and falling back.

Another growl sounded, this one sounding more malicious than Ursa's. It happened in the blink of an eye. One moment Ursa was hovering over him and next he was missing a head. His body collapsed, a massive amount of blood spurting from the missing portion. Ryoken trembled in fear. The demon he sensed was on another level from all that he's faced. The bloodlust was through the roof. He stayed put, afraid the slightest movement would really send him to join his mother.

Minutes passed by and the overbearing scent of demon and bloodlust started to disappear. He only moved once it completely disappeared. He hid behind a boulder, peeking out to catch a glimpse of what it was. Nothing ever came, making him wonder just what in the world killed Ursa.


	5. Purification: 13

Yusaku stretched out and found himself lying on one of the pews in the run down church. He was about to panic until he realized incest wasn't burning. He sat up and saw Ryoken kneeling by the altar.

"Ryoken?" he called out.

Ryoken remained unresponsive. Yusaku left his spot on the pew and approached him. He placed his hand on his back and watched him fall over. He briefly panicked until he saw he was just asleep.

"Ryo, wake up..." he softly called out, shaking his body.

Ryoken moaned as he opened his eyes. He sat up then wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face in Yusaku's neck.

"Thank you..." whispered Ryoken, thanking him for trying to lessen the blow of his mother dying.

"Huh? For what?" asked a confused Yusaku.

"I know about my mom now... I appreciate you trying to sugar coat it." said Ryoken, feeling himself tear up again. "I'll miss her..."

Yusaku hugged him tight as he started to sob. He gently stroked Ryoken's head, softly whispering for him to let it all out. Hearing Ryoken cry hurt him terribly. He felt guilty for his mother's death despite having no involvement whatsoever.

"I'm so glad I still have you... I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too..." said Ryoken, looking at Yusaku with his tear stained face.

Yusaku quietly dried his face while smiling warmly. He wanted to give him a kiss of comfort. There were many things he wanted to say and do, but couldn't in a situation like this.

"I'll always be by your side, protecting my best friend like I should." replied Yusaku.

Ryoken nodded, hiding his face once more. He felt ashamed, wanting to kiss him in a situation like this. He couldn't get intimate with him no matter how much he wanted to. It was then he decided to bring it up.

"That day when we went to help the girl... there was this demon with such a presence and bloodlust that I nearly wet myself... Did you feel it?" he asked, hoping to get answers.

"No. I guess I wandered too far off to feel it." lied Yusaku.

"I see... well, whoever it was saved my life actually... A demon saving a human's life, can you believe it?" Ryoken said with a hearty laugh.

Yusaku laughed as well. He didn't need to believe since he did it on a daily basis at this point. He vowed to himself that he'd stop at nothing to ensure Ryoken's safety after failing to save his mother, even if it meant revealing his true self to Ryoken.

*•*•*

Ryoken fired multiple rounds, each hitting a different vital part. Yusaku clapped, praising him.

"Why don't you try? You know I'm still worried since you can't fight." said Ryoken, producing knives from inside a tree stump.

Yusaku sighed and decided to entertain him. Though, the training would prove useful so he wouldn't have to rely on his demon powers. He grabbed a few knives and aimed at the spots Ryoken had shot at. Most of them hit their target.

"Wow, you're a natural with these." said Ryoken in awe. "Why don't we back you up some?"

Yusaku waited for Ryoken to remove the knives before throwing. He took a deep breath then threw them consecutively. All of them hit.

"Have you been practicing in secret?" Ryoken asked, finding it hard to believe he was that good.

"A little bit." he confessed.

It was more like his older brother forced him to learn so he could kill humans. His brother's teachings really paid off as he was able to kill demons easier. Ryoken placed his gun in his hands, moving him to the appropriate distance that it could shoot up to.

"I wonder if you're good with this too." said Ryoken, standing beside him to avoid getting hit.

Yusaku fired the first round. Ryoken went to check. He made an x with his arms. He missed. They continued like this until Yusaku started to successfully make shots. The time difference between throwing knives and shooting bullets was somewhat big. Ryoken took the gun back then mulled things over.

"I think you should stick with the knives, mostly because I don't really have another gun." said Ryoken, placing his gun back in its holster. "I actually wanted to use knives but I could never get the hang of them. I often cut myself."

That explained the many scars on his hands. Yusaku gathered the knives, then looked at Ryoken with a smile. It was strange. Usually by now they'd be under attack by demons seeking revenge. Ryoken yawned then motioned for him to follow him.

"Man, I'm really sleepy..." Ryoken muttered, his pace slowing until he fell asleep.

"Ryoken? You can't sleep out here. Wake up." said Yusaku, shaking him.

He started to carry Ryoken inside until he smelled it. He looked around then heard a woman chuckle. She emerged from the trees holding a skull of a deer.

"Fujiki Yusaku, I finally found you." she said with a smile. "I heard you often hang out around here. Seems like there was a human here."

"Now I see why he sudden fell asleep." said Yusaku, looking at Ryoken.

"Humans can't help but fall prey to my scent. I wish it worked on you so I could have my fun with you." she said, knowing it didn't work well on other demons unless they were attracted to her.

"What do you want?" he seethed.

"Nothing really, just want us to start dating. That's not a problem, right?" she said with a grin.

"What if I say no?" he asked cautiously.

"Your human there won't ever wake up. If I wanted to, I could trap him forever in his mind or crush it." she said with a giggle. "So, what'll it be?"

"Temporarily or permanent...?" he questioned.

"Permanent silly! If you truly are our lord's illegitimate son, imagine how powerful our offspring would be!" she exclaimed, her deer skull floating in the air as she clasped her hands together.

"Look, I'm not his kid. It's just a stupid rumor people started because my mother and the lord used to be close." said Yusaku, figuring he'd know if he was such an important person's child.

"Don't lie. Like they say, where there's smoke there's fire. It's gotta come from somewhere." she said, stepping closer to him.

"Why would I lie about being the lord's child? Wouldn't any sane person want to brag about it?" Yusaku reasoned, knowing his actual kids did.

"Hm, that's true... but you're still cute, so open up." she said with a grin.

Yusaku put his hand in between them. He knew how it went. A female demon had to transfer the ring on her tongue onto the male's that she wanted to date. There was no way of getting out of the relationship unless she took it back, you cut your tongue off or had some dark arts forcibly remove it. The latter would sometimes hurt the woman or in worst cases, kill her.

"I'm not doing it because... I'm gay." said Yusaku.

"And I'm Satan Claus." she said, rolling her eyes. "Do you really not care what happens to him?"

"I'm being honest here. This relationship won't last. You won't be happy." said Yusaku. "I can't make you happy."

"Sigh, I'm not falling for this." she said, poised to snap her fingers.

Yusaku quietly watched as her hands bled. She screeched in agony as her fingers had been cut off. She looked at him before he dropped Ryoken and proceed to pin her down.

"I suggest you let him go from your disgusting scent before I send you to the after life." Yusaku threatened.

She concealed her presence, locking in her scent. She silently cried as the pain was excruciating. Ryoken shook his head then noticed Yusaku sitting atop someone.

"Yu? Who is that?" he asked, walking over.

"A demon. Have your fun with her." said Yusaku, backing up onto her legs to keep her from moving.

"What do you mean 'have my fun with'? Are you implying I should sexually harass her?" Ryoken asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but you can do that too." replied Yusaku.

"What are you going to do to me?" she shouted, only to have her mouth gagged by Yusaku.

Ryoken sighed then knelt beside her. For a young looking woman, her chest was rather large. Yusaku quietly watched as Ryoken bound her arms behind her, letting some of the rope dangle.

"Target practice." said Ryoken with a happy grin.

She squealed in fear as Ryoken and Yusaku took her to the spot he trained in. Yusaku hung her from a tree as she flailed around like a fish out of water.

"My god, did we scare you that much?" Ryoken asked in between laughing. "Don't worry, no one else but us will know about how you pissed yourself before dying."

Gunshots rang in the air then all was silent.


	6. Purification: 14

Yusaku was awakened by cold water being dumped on him. Laughter rang in his ears as he sat in damp clothes.

"Up and at'em Little Yu." said a voice.

Yusaku growled and tackled him to the floor, getting a few punches in before he was subdued by his brother's weight.

"Dad's worried about you, you know. So many demons have died within the week. He told me to keep you indoors until the problem is solved." said his brother, lifting Yusaku up.

If they only knew he was the reason so many were dying. He wouldn't see a need to if they'd stop targeting Ryoken.

"Saki." Yusaku called out.

"Hm? It's not often you call me Saki." he said with piqued interest.

"Ryoken's mother died and he's all alone now. I can't stay in here when I have keep him safe from hungry demons." said Yusaku, hoping his brother would understand.

"So what? You want him to live with us? Yu, I get it. We consider him family, but just take a step back and look at things. He was destined to die someday." said Saki with a sad smile.

Yusaku looked at him with a hurt expression. He couldn't believe he'd say something like that. He pushed past him and ran out the house. He was never coming back home.

"Yusaku!" Saki shouted, watching his brother run down the street. "Such an idiot..."

Yusaku often stumbled as he climbed the mountain up to the church. He didn't stop until he entered through the doors, falling to his knees. It was eerily silent as usual. He looked up and saw Ryoken by the altar. The smell of incest reached his nostrils, daring him to move closer. He put all his concentration into hiding his demon scent as he walked in.

"Ryoken." he called out.

Ryoken turned towards him and smiled softly. Yusaku could feel his concentration breaking, threatening to reveal his true form. he hurried towards Ryoken and hugged him, blocking his view of his now visible horns and tail.

"Can I live with you here? Please?" he begged.

"Why? Don't you have a loving family?" Ryoken asked in confusion.

"They don't want me hanging outside anymore... They don't care that you lost your precious mother... they don't care about you anymore..." Yusaku whispered, holding Ryoken tighter.

Ryoken patted his hands in comfort. He always got the feeling they were only pretending for their son's sake.

"You can. But just know food is limited here." said Ryoken, having taken everything he could from his home.

"Don't worry, I can steal from home." said Yusaku with a smile.

He had forgotten his horns and tail were visible. He couldn't move or else Ryoken would see them. He couldn't make them disappear. He had one option. He kept Ryoken's head down as he backed up to a safe distance, finally being able to hide them.

"What was that for?" Ryoken muttered, looking back at him.

"Uh... just playing around." laughed Yusaku.

"May I join in the fun?" a voice said from behind them.

"Sakio." Ryoken said with wide eyes.

Yusaku looked and saw his brother standing with his hands on his hips. Did he hear everything?

"So this is where you've ended up." said Saki, looking around. "And this is where you want to stay?"

"I don't want to live with heartless people like you." said Yusaku angrily.

"Mom and Dad have done nothing but watch out for you. Who do you think takes the fall when they're angry? We all care about your dumb ass." said Saki just as angry. "Stop acting spoiled and entitled and get your ass back home. Unless you want to end up dead too?"

"Have you ever taken a step back, Sakio? Things aren't as black and white as they seem. Maybe demons are wrong here." said Yusaku.

"Bold words coming from you. Maybe humans wouldn't be suffering so if they weren't weak." Sakio retorted. "They only have themselves to blame."

"They haven't done anything wrong yet demons are just killing them like it's some game! How can you be okay with that!?" Yusaku shouted.

"Because not everything goes your way! Sometimes you have no choice but to conform for someone else's happiness!" Sakio shouted back.

The brothers quietly stared at each other, never truly understanding how the other felt until now.

"Maybe they weren't asking for help. Maybe they wanted a comrade..." Yusaku muttered, turning his back to Sakio.

"Maybe they wanted appreciation for their sacrifices rather than harsh words of discontent..." Sakio replied, staring at Yusaku's backside.

Sakio turned on his heel and walked out. Yusaku looked back.

"Sakio." he called out. Sakio stopped. "I won't go home... but I expect a usual greeting."

Sakio left without a word. Ryoken looked at Yusaku who wrapped his arms around himself. How was he to understand if Sakio never told him anything? How could Sakio understand if he never sat down to actually listen to him?

"I hope things get sorted out between you both. It's not often you have a loving family like that." said Ryoken, patting his back.

"Yeah..." Yusaku whispered.

*•*•*

Yusaku quietly watched Ryoken clean around the altar. The incest had been put out, but he didn't want to risk hints of it wafting around to irritate him.

"Yusaku, could you clean up around out there? There's a bunch of dead leaves hanging around." said Ryoken from inside.

"Sure." Yusaku replied, searching around for a spare broom.

He started to sweep the leaves outside, feeling the cool breeze on his face. The silence would definitely take time getting used to, but it was a nice change of pace. Despite having to be on his guard around incest and guam powder even more, it was easier to protect Ryoken. He looked back at Ryoken who had a pleased look on his face. One day he'd be able to face him as himself. One day he'd be able to say the words he's longed to for so long.

He went back to sweeping, getting the last of the leaves out the door. He stepped out and found himself being hung upside by his ankle. He was soon being dragged through the leaves and dirt, unable to warn Ryoken. He hit rocks and sharp edges as he was dragged through the forest. He was then hung from a branch, a small boy staring up at him.

"How'd you get up there mister?" he asked, revealing a doll in his hands.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Did you see anyone around here?" Yusaku asked.

The little boy placed his doll underneath Yusaku and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yusaku asked. "Where are your parents?"

The little boy was soon out of Yusaku's sight. He yawned as he grew in size, taking the form of Yusaku. Ryoken looked around outside, wondering where Yusaku scampered off to.

"There you are! I thought I heard a yelp. Did anything happen?" Ryoken asked.

"No, don't worry. Let's finish up." said "Yusaku", ushering Ryoken inside.

Ryoken had him wipe down the pews as he wanted to replace the flowers on the altar and check the roof. "Yusaku" chuckled to himself as Ryoken clearly couldn't tell the difference. He didn't see how he was able to defeat both Tetsu and Ursa, especially Ursa since Wisteria was with him if he couldn't tell his friend from foe. He quietly snuck off to set traps while Ryoken was out.

Yusaku tried swinging himself up as a blade continued to extend from the doll's mouth. He wasn't too far from the church so he feared Ryoken sensing his scent and coming to hunt him down. He continued to swing himself until he finally got a hold of the branch. He climbed onto it as the blade continued to rise. Had he failed he might've been impaled right then and there. The blade finally stopped. Yusaku reached over and grabbed it, wincing as it cut into his skin. He started to use it to free himself from the rope. He hoped Ryoken didn't fall for the kid's scheme.

Ryoken climbed down from the roof then felt a hand on his back, supporting him as he came down.

"Oh, thank you." said Ryoken, surprised by the gesture.

"I'm done on my end. Let's sit and have a chat." said "Yusaku", leading Ryoken inside.

Several dolls jumped out at them as he opened the door. Ryoken fought them off, running as they chased him down. Whose dolls were they and how did they even get here? More dolls came from the front, trapping him. He reached for his gun, but one of the dolls extended its blade and pierced his hand.

"What the hell..." Ryoken muttered, looking back and hoping "Yusaku" was okay.

One doll stepped forward then looked at Ryoken.

"Die." it said before a blade extended out at a fast speed, cutting his cheek as he dodged.

He quickly ran forward as the dolls started to chase him with their extended blades. He suddenly found himself faced with two Yusaku's, both fighting off the dolls.

"Yusaku!" he shouted, both looking in his direction. "There's two of you..."

"No! One is fake! He's fake." they said in unison, pointing at each other.

Ryoken quickly took care of the dolls behind him then looked at the two before him. Yusaku smashed the last doll just as the fake did. How could he convince Ryoken he was the real one? They both looked on in horror as Ryoken had loaded and cocked his gun.

"Rather than try to figure the real one out, I'll shoot you both." said Ryoken, figuring this was the best way.

"Are you really going to shoot? You're not even going to ask a personal question?" asked "Yusaku", not expecting this development.

"If you think it's best, go-" Yusaku said then heard a gunshot. The fake collapsed. "Ryoken...?"

Ryoken walked over and broke its horn, watching it turn to ash.

"I've known you for years. You said it yourself, you're going to protect your best friend. Why would we need to confirm who we are with a question? We've always gone along with each other's whims." Ryoken explained, standing up. "We know each other better than our own family."

Yusaku stared at Ryoken who held his hand out to him. He threw his arms around him in joy. Neither said a word as they relished in each other's warmth.


	7. Purification: 22

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

They couldn't catch a break. Day after day there was some demon trying to pick a fight with Ryoken and Yusaku found himself nearly caught a few times. Yusaku ruffled his hair as he walked farther up the mountain, a safe distance away from Ryoken's senses.

He quietly sat down then let his demon form appear. He pulled on his tail, confirming it was still firm and flexible. He moved it around then had it wrap around the tree branch, testing its strength. As expected, it held him up with little effort. He pulled himself up then sat on it wondering if he could cut the tree down with one swipe. He cracked his knuckles then looked at his darkened claws.

He stood before the fallen tree that had been cut up into pieces. Everything seemed to be in tip top shape. The only thing left was to practice his magic. He quietly thought of what to make and decided to go big. His horns glowed as he infused them with magic. He pulled them off then watched as they transformed.

"It's working!" he exclaimed, seeing it getting bigger as he placed it on the ground. It went up in smoke and left much to be desired. "It's so small..."

He poked the small statue of Ryoken, feeling highly displeased. He tried again and ended up with a similar result. What was he doing wrong? Incantations were a thing of the past. He couldn't use regular magic like his parents as he was deemed too frail and his body wouldn't be able to handle it, but he could use his horns in place of it. He sat down then growled in frustration.

"Frustrated are we? I know the feeling." a young voice said, echoing around him.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Yusaku hissed.

"Calm down, calm down. I mean no harm. I'm really just interested in you." they said, emerging from the trees in human form. "I've heard the rumors about you."

"Who keeps spreading those baseless rumors? I'm not the Lord's illegitimate son." said Yusaku, clearly annoyed with all the rumor crap.

"Hm, a pretty strong tail... I've noticed one thing about you that makes you different." they said, briefly pulling on his tail then running his hands along his back. "No wings."

"And? I'm just a late bloomer." said Yusaku, moving out of his reach.

"Really? Our Lord said the same thing when he was young I heard. Now look at him, all powerful yet still wingless." he said, standing in front of Yusaku. "Haven't a lot of people told you that you resemble him some? I can totally see it."

"What do you want from me? I'm busy here." said Yusaku, wanting him to get to the point.

"Let's see... I need you to unlock your full potential first, son of Fudo Toshiro." he said, seeing what he wanted couldn't be achieved in his current state. "Once we do that, then I'll ask you."

"I don't trust you. All the rest of you demons have done nothing but terrorize innocent humans, even going as far as killing my best friend's mother." said Yusaku, knowing how cunning some demons could be.

"How about this then? Until I- we unlock your full potential, I'll help you protect that wor- precious human of yours. Deal?" he asked, transforming into his half demon form.

Yusaku quietly stared at him, truly not wanting to get mixed up with any demons.

"Still worried? Fine." he said. He picked up a rock then put his hands over it. It transformed into a collar with a chain. He put the collar around his neck then handed Yusaku the chain. "I promise I will protect Yusaku's human friend until we unlock his hidden potential."

Yusaku watched the chain disappear along with the collar.

"Deal..." he muttered, shaking tails with him.

"So, I know all about you, but I should at least introduce myself. Kusanagi Jin is my name. I'm sure you've heard of the Kusanagi name before." said Jin, transforming back into human form.

"Yeah, the stuck up demon family that is slightly close with Fudo Toshiro, the demon lord. Heard they have a bunch of snot nosed brats who act like they're the shit." said Yusaku, repeating what he's heard most of his life.

"I'll take that as a compliment. So, how strong is your magic?" asked Jin, looking at Yusaku's hands.

"Strong enough." he replied, pulling away from Jin. "What do you know about increasing magic anyway?"

"Glad you asked! See, on my spare time I've read books about magic that our ancestors used, back when incantations were necessary. Ugh, you don't know how much you're missing! Watch." said Jin, turning towards a tree and did an incantation.

The tree disappeared in the blink of an eye into a void of some sort. Yusaku's eyes had widened in awe and fear.

"There's more where that came from." said Jin, consecutively setting a tree ablaze, freezing one over, striking another with lightning and making one grow extremely tall. "They don't teach you this in school no doubt. At least, not as powerful as these. Though I admit, it is rather draining if you don't have built up stamina."

"You're dangerous... Can I really trust you, you who just sent a tree into some void and destroyed the others?" asked Yusaku, worried for Ryoken.

"I made a promise. I'll be on the blade end of the sword if I break it." said Jin with a smile. "So, can you produce magic from your hands too?"

Yusaku pursed his lips, transforming back into his human form. He wasn't going to tell him.

"I'm taking your silence as a no. You got a condition?" asked Jin, feeling him up his sides. Yusaku swatted at his hands, feeling disgusted. "Come on, work with me. The sooner we find the problem the sooner I- we can make you stronger."

"I'm a rare one. I can only use my horns." said Yusaku, being as vague as he could.

"Hm... I see. No one in your family has this problem?" asked Jin. Yusaku shook his head. "So it's not hereditary. That's a relief. Did the doctor say anything about it being a mutation or something?"

"I don't really see the point in trying to figure it out. If the doctors couldn't find a solution, what chance do you have?" said Yusaku, making his way back to Ryoken.

"Oh Yusaku dearest, you have no idea what I'm capable of." said Jin, grazing his finger over Yusaku's finger and a flower ring appearing soon after.

Yusaku watched him skip on ahead while humming a song. He definitely had to keep an eye on Jin.

*•*•*

"So, you want to help fix this place up? Even though I'm a complete stranger?" said Ryoken in disbelief.

"Exactly. Though, I have some conditions. I'm highly sensitive to scented things so... I'm hoping you'd not burn incest... I'm also allergic to guam powder. I break out in hives." said Jin with a smile.

"Well, that can be easily arranged. If Yu is vouching for you, you must really be the real deal." said Ryoken with an approving look.

Yusaku watched Jin easily won Ryoken over. He kept silent, knowing demons easily went back on their word if it meant bettering their benefits.

Jin stood before a wall then touched it while mumbling incantations. The crumbling wall started to reshapen and slowly return to its former glory. Yusaku stared wide eyed, wondering how he'd explain how he finished so quickly. Ryoken payed no mind as he was busy examining cracks in the floor. Yusaku rushes over to Jin, promptly smacking him upside his head.

"Can't you do it slowly so he doesn't get suspicious?" Yusaku fussed.

"Ah, right. We're certain to be caught and killed if he learned we could use magic." said Jin, deteriorating the wall some. "Starting tomorrow, we'll start on unlocking your chains. Find a way to keep him from seeking us out."

"I'm not sure if you realize but, I hold the power here. You're the one who needs me so I say when we start." said Yusaku in a low tone.

"Hm, it'd be a shame if something were to happen to you. I'd be free from my promise and well, who's to say I wouldn't bring a few friends and go apeshit on Ryoken here?" said Jin with a devilish grin.

Yusaku bit the inside of cheek, silently agreeing to Jin's demands. He still didn't understand the whole "full potential" part as he never felt incomplete. What did he need him for that he couldn't do himself? He looked back at Ryoken who filled the cracks on the floor. What was Jin's true goal?


	8. Purification: 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies everyone! i didn't notice i skipped chapters

Jin yawned and stretched out like a cat. He spotted Yusaku sleeping in the pew diagonal from him. He left his spot and started to shake him, forcing him awake.

"Listen, sparkles, lets head out now and leave a note saying we went into town." said Jin, having the quill write everything itself. "Oh, p.s: don't come looking for us. Let us enjoy our bro date."

The note floated over to Ryoken's sleeping body and gently landed on him as Jin dragged Yusaku out. They started to climb higher, Yusaku now leading as Jin didn't know the radius of Ryoken's senses.

"Here is good. Any point behind that rock, he'll sense us." Yusaku explained. "So, be careful."

"Aw, you're showing concern. I love it." said Jin with a smirk. "Seems like Ryoken has quite the senses. Now I see why so many of our kind have been eradicated by him."

"Yeah. Now, what do we do?" asked Yusaku, hoping to move away from the topic.

"I'm going to need full cooperation. If I can't get that, we won't be going anywhere." said Jin with crossed arms. Yusaku reluctantly agreed. "All right, take off your shirt."

Jin quietly felt Yusaku's chest, searching for abnormalities. Everything seemed strangely normal. He felt Yusaku's arms, finding everything perfectly fine. Was it down below? Yusaku noticed his gaze had traveled to his lower body.

"Don't even think about it." hissed Yusaku.

Jin knelt and started to squeeze at his thighs and calves. Clean. He tapped his chin then did an incantation, giving his eyes a golden glow. He could now see inside Yusaku's body. His eyes looked around then traveled downward.

"Oh? That's something." said Jin, feeling around Yusaku's gut. "Did you have an organ removed when you were young?"

"What?" Yusaku said in disbelief.

"You're missing your sixth heart. And now that I'm really looking... because of it being missing, there's a spot in your body that looks a bit swollen. Has it never bothered you?" asked Jin, a tad concerned for the guy. "How could doctors miss something like this?"

"They said my body was too frail... I was lied to..." said Yusaku in disbelief.

"Oh? What did they tell you?" asked Jin, keeping an eye on the swollen area.

"That my body was weak thus making me frail and unable to use regular magic." said Yusaku, looking down at Jin.

"Well, they're covering something up. They illegally went into a child's body and took a heart. Strange, there's no scar. Must've used some foreign liquid." said Jin, finally meeting Yusaku's eyes. "Well, I can't say for sure, but I bet that swollen area has your stocked up magic. We just need to get your heart back."

"Easier said than done. It might not even be in the country anymore." said Yusaku in defeat.

"Doubt it. The plan is simple, find out where they keep demon hearts and steal it back. I'm not sure what kind of spell they used, but I'll do research so I can put it back in you." Jin said, seeing he needed to revisit the archives underneath the Lord's castle.

*•*•*

Yusaku couldn't help but notice demons staring at the both of them, some whispering amongst themselves.

"I don't usually allow people to walk within a ten mile radius of me, so you're quite a big deal." said Jin, leading him to the underworld opening. "Stay close. Poes aren't forgiving creatures."

"I know, I've been down here countless times." said Yusaku in annoyance.

"Also, be discreet as possible if you want to get into the archives. Security is tight 24/7." said Jin, not realizing security was lighter these past few days.

Yusaku looked around, having forgotten how dismal everything looked in Hell. He very much preferred the variety of colors the surface had. A poe passed by them, wailing before combusting near Yusaku. He wiped the fiery burning flesh off his arm, unfazed.

"And there it is. Lord Fudo's castle. Now come with me." said Jin looking around.

Jin had him stand by the wall the knocked twice. It spun around. He leaned against it and had it turn once more. The area was clear. Jin held Yusaku by his wrist as he led the way. He finally stopped in front of a door.

"Keep a lookout. If a guard comes, just hide. Don't worry about warning me." said Jin before slipping inside.

Yusaku infused his horn with magic then watched as a small mirror appeared. It soon showed Ryoken putting away incense. He smiled softly as he watched him spin around while inaudible. That was the downside to not having strong enough powers. Some things worked perfectly, some mostly, some half, others not really and the rest not at all.

He had accepted it to him just being a rare breed, but after hearing Jin, he started to wonder if he really could get stronger. His body became aware of a new demon's presence, sending him into hiding.

"Did you hear? That kid rumored to be Fudo's kid came back to the underworld." said a guard.

"Think he finally believes that crap? Anything to move up in the world I guess." said the other guard. "Though, Fudo could end these rumors. Why won't he?"

"Idiot, he's too busy to worry about stupid rumors." said the first.

Their footsteps grew fainter as they walked away. He himself had wondered why the man had never dismissed them to solely be rumors and false accusations. Was he really too busy? He soon started to think about Jin and how long he had been gone. Should he go in after him? Jin exited the room, completely absorbed into the mirror he held that sounds emitted from.

"Did you find it?" Yusaku asked, noticing the books.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go home." said Jin, walking away.

"Are we just walking out?" asked Yusaku in disbelief.

"Oh, no actually. I just learned a teleportation spell." said Jin with a smile. "I'd let you borrow the books, but... I don't think you'd last in your current state."

"Keep rubbing salt into my wound. Keep it up." warned Yusaku, seconds away from choking him.

"Ah, just hold my hand." said Jin.

Yusaku held his hand and soon found himself standing back up on the mountain. It was the exact same spot they were in before they left for the underworld.

"So, you do your thing and I'll thoroughly look through these books to see if such a spell exists." said Jin, waving him off.

Yusaku rolled his eyes then quietly watched Ryoken through his half working mirror.

*•*•*

"Oh, you're both back! What have you been up to?" asked Ryoken, noticing the books in Jin's arms.

"Library. Now leave me alone." said Jin, pushing past him and walking into the back.

"He... a kid made fun of him so he's a bit sore... Leave him be." said Yusaku, giving him a smile.

"I see. So, would you like to go out on a walk? Just us?" asked Ryoken, feeling as if he hasn't been around Yusaku in ages.

"Oh, I'd love to but... I have important things to do." said Yusaku, turning on his heel and leaving.

"Yusaku..." whispered Ryoken.

Jin quietly peeked out, softly laughing at the development. His original plan wasn't to drive them apart, but it would definitely work in his favor when he betrayed Yusaku. Ryoken rustled his hair then looked around. The church felt emptier than usual.

*•*•*

Nothing. Either the demons were staying tight lipped or they truly didn't know anything. The one place he didn't want to go to was his home. Even then, he found his legs walking him in that direction. He soon noticed a bunch of people crowded around their home. Did some unruly people attack his family?

"Hey, move! I live here." said Yusaku, pushing people out of his way.

He entered the house and heard voices in the living room. He peeked inside and saw his family on their knees in front of...

 _"Fudo Toshiro!? Why is he here on the surface? Let alone in_ my _house!?"_ thought Yusaku in a panic.

"You see, our youngest has run away from home. We don't know where he is..." said Mr. Fujiki, hitting Sakio on his head.

"Our deepest apologies. We're constantly on the lookout for him." said Mrs. Fujiki.

"It's fine. Stand up, please." said Toshiro, watching the Fujiki's rise to their feet. "I felt it would be nice to visit you all, especially during a hectic time."

Yusaku stayed hidden as he listened. Now it made sense why there was a crowd and why Fudo Toshiro was in their home. He was concerned about his people and came to give them words of encouragement. He quietly slipped out of the house then glanced back before continuing on his way.

He needed to find out what doctors did with the hearts. Even if he did figure it out, how would he know which heart belonged to him? What would happen if Jin implanted the wrong heart?

"Excuse me!" a voice called out, causing Yusaku to move quicker. "Young man, I order you to stop!"

Yusaku stopped then internally sighed. He didn't have time to entertain an adult. He turned around and glared at the thin adult before him.

"What?" asked Yusaku flatly.

"State your name." he said.

"Leave me alone. I really don't want what you're trying to sell, geezer." spat Yusaku, turning to leave.

"Lord Fudo Toshiro wishes to speak to every demon, including babies and teens." said the thin man with crossed arms. "I advise you to state your name."

"Fujiki Yusaku. Happy now? He can come find me when I'm not busy." said Yusaku.

The man squinted at the retreating teen with scorn. This was the child everyone kept spreading rumors about. He didn't want to admit it, but there was a resemblance of his lord within that boy's face. He didn't believe his lord had an affair, he simply had to be a relative of some sort.

"Where to next?" a deep voice asked, placing their hand on his shoulder.

"The Aizens." he said, not mentioning he had met the runaway son of the Fujikis.


	9. Purification: 22

Jin opened his eyes at the sound of a creaking door. Yusaku quietly slept beside him while Ryoken stayed in a different room. He poked his head out then covered his mouth. Fudo Toshiro was in a church. Ryoken the demon killer's church to be more specific. He quickly left his spot, quietly closing the door as to not wake the two.

"Uh, greetings. Who might you be?" asked Jin, trying to play dumb.

"You're a demon aren't you? Hiding out in an abandoned church. Smart move." said Toshiro, looking around. "I sense two others... one demon and one human."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I'm alone here. Why don't we go talk outside? I'm worried there might be lingering incest of guam powder that might aggravate you." said Jin, leading him out.

"Ah, well. I came here for a reason. It's highly top secret. You can't tell anyone what you've seen here." said Toshiro, glancing inside.

"Certainly! So, what are you here for?" Jin asked, following Toshiro inside.

"Prayer and forgiveness." he said.

Jin was shocked into silence. Demons didn't pray nor ask for forgiveness. They did as they pleased, unlike those up in heaven. He thought it was something more along the lines of he liked the feeling of the pews. Though, exposing any secret of a demon lord resulted in death anyway.

"So... what are you asking forgiveness for?" he asked, wondering what an all powerful man could possibly feel sorry for.

Toshiro remained silent as he knelt before the altar with clasped hands. He couldn't believe the scene before him. He heard the sound of a door creaking open and quickly used magic to lock it and keep whoever was moving silent. Toshiro eventually stood up then let out a sigh.

"Thank you. Make sure to protect yourself these days. Heard our kind were dying off by the hands of a human. I would personally hunt them down myself, but I have to fix things underground." said Toshiro. "See you, kiddo."

Jin collapsed to the floor a second after Toshiro had disappeared. Never in his life did he think he'd be that close to the demon lord. He removed his magic and saw Ryoken emerge from his room.

"Was someone here?" asked Ryoken, having heard another voice.

"No. Was just... talkin' to myself." lied Jin with a grin. "Anyway, I'll get back to work on restoring this place."

Yusaku emerged from his room then sniffed around. A demon had come, but everything was exactly the same. A demon who didn't mean harm? Impossible. Well, he was living proof, but to think there were others never crossed his mind. He never thought others were capable of being kind.

"Good-" Ryoken started then watched as Yusaku ran out of the church. "...morning."

Jin silently chuckled, wondering how much more it would take for the bond to break between the two. It was then he felt it. A group of demons cloaking their scent. He really didn't want to help Ryoken, but he had to keep his promise.

"Ryoken!" he shouted. Ryoken responded. "Do you have any weapons on you?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Ryoken, taking out his gun.

"We might have visitors, so in case of a demon attack..." said Jin, feeling them get closer.

Ryoken sighed then yelped as a part of his roof came crashing in. Jin stood off to the side, watching a demon slip inside through the opening.

"The way they talked made you sound like a big deal. You're just a scrawny shrimp." said the demon, laughing.

His friends soon joined him by his sides. Jin sighed then did an incantation, making them disappear in an instant like he did to the tree. Ryoken blinked rapidly, wondering what the hell happened.

"Jin, did you see that?" he asked.

"See what?" he replied in confusion.

"Some demons came, threatened me then disappeared!" exclaimed Ryoken.

"Have you been reading supernatural stories lately? Maybe you should help me fix this place up. Or maybe take a vacation somewhere far." said Jin with a nod.

"Maybe you're right. Ah, I'll invite Yusaku to come with me!" said Ryoken, his eyes lighting up.

Jin looked at Ryoken who happily joined him in restoring the walls. Ryoken really thought highly of a man who posed as a human, that's without a doubt. He started to wonder what would happen if he found out Yusaku was a demon.

"Hey, just speaking hypothetically, what if Yusaku and I were demons? What would you do?" asked Jin, throwing himself in there for fun. "Mostly Yusaku though."

"Yusaku being a demon? Impossible. But, since we're hypothetically speaking... I don't know. I'd definitely be confused. A man I had practically grown up with is part of a race that's killing off mine without any reason besides 'we're pesky and annoying'. I really cherish Yusaku, and the thought of killing him..." said Ryoken, his brows furrowing. "I don't think I could do it... He's always been there for me and has treated me so well... I love Yusaku."

Jin blinked then smirked. This human was in love with a demon. He's often read stories that contained such ideas, but to actually see it in person gave it a whole new meaning to him. A stupid human falling in love with one of the many tricky mythical beings in the world. Yusaku would definitely turn on him, he just needed the right amount of a push.

"I see... Thank goodness he isn't a demon, right?" said Jin, seeing a perfect way to get Yusaku to speed up his search.

*•*•*

Yusaku had returned home in search of Sakio. He knocked on his door and was surprised to receive a bear hug from his older brother. Sakio closed the door to his room and locked it, preventing their parents from getting in.

"You came back." said Sakio, hugging Yusaku once more.

"I heard Lord Fudo was visiting families." said Yusaku, sitting himself on Sakio's bed.

"Yep. Giving us a pep talk and telling us to stay safe. Though, he asked about you. We were the only family to be asked about you actually." said Sakio, repeating the gossip he's heard. "Apparently with other families, he was in and out rather quickly."

"Well, that's nice and all but, I need to know something. It's about my my body." said Yusaku, knowing Sakio would know something. "Did mom and dad ever tell you to keep something a secret from me about my body?"

"I don't think so. Even if they did, wouldn't you have learned from the doctor when you're alone with them?" suggested Sakio.

"What if the doctor is in on it too? Please, you're my last hope." begged Yusaku.

"I don't remember being told to keep a secret. I'm sorry." said Sakio.

Yusaku frowned heavily as he made his way to the door.

"Wait! They took you in for an appointment randomly one day when you were little. You came back acting like a weirdo." said Sakio, hoping the information would be of use.

"When was it!? What hospital!?" Yusaku asked, now in Sakio's face.

Yusaku wrote the information down before leaving his room in a hurry. He was one step closer to figuring out where his heart went.

*•*•*

"Is the doctor who was assigned to me still working here?" he asked the receptionist.

"Yeah. Want to set up and appointment?" she asked, smacking on her gum.

"I would like to speak with her." said Yusaku. "I have medical questions."

"Okay, then... fill this out and we'll see if she can fit you into her schedule." said the receptionist.

"I can't just talk to her now?" he pressed.

"Either fill out that form or get out of my face." she snapped.

Yusaku quietly filled out the form, wondering how long it'd take for him to see her. He gave her the form then watched as she typed into the computer.

"She's free to see you in the morning..." she said, causing Yusaku to get excited. "...of next month."

"Are you kidding me!? I don't have that kind of time!" he said, his anger bubbling up.

"And nor does she. So, what'll it be kid?" she said, spitting out her gum.

"I'll take it..." he muttered.

"Great. See you then." she said, ending the conversation.

*•*•*

Jin laughed hysterically as he hung from a tree branch by his tail. Jin swiftly dodged attacks from Yusaku's tail as he continued to laugh.

"Hey, good news is, I can probably get us in there. Bad news is, we have to be careful. Doctors tend to have heightened senses." said Jin with a serious look. "When do you wanna go?"

"Tonight." said Yusaku.

"Whoa, slow down there tiger. Are you sure it's that hospital? Maybe it might be the one you were born in." Jin reasoned.

"I don't know where I was born..." said Yusaku quietly. "I've asked my family and they told me. I got curious one day and asked the place, but they said my mom was never admitted there."

"Is it starting to click now, Yusaku?" said Jin with a cheshire grin.

"What are you talking about?" Yusaku scoffed.

"You're Fudo Toshiro's secret child." said Jin before dodging more attacks from Yusaku. "Fine, fine. We'll check both hospitals."

"Both?" he questioned.

"Not a lot of people know where the lords usually go when their partner's about to give birth. I happened to find out. Would you like to come along?"

"Why is that a question? I want my heart back." said Yusaku then felt a pain in his gut.

"You okay?" asked Jin.

"Fuck..." said Yusaku, tightly grabbing at his side.

"It's starting to take effect... I'm no doctor, but it's clear you won't have much longer if your magic keeps stockpiling like this. You'll explode!" exclaimed Jin before going into hysterics.

"Asshole..." Yusaku cursed, curling into himself.

"Move and let me have a look." said Jin, lying Yusaku back and looking at the swollen area. "Oh my... that is disgusting. Looks like a wart."

"Just do something about it." Yusaku cried out.

"Magic word?" Jin said.

"Please." said Yusaku.

Jin nodded approvingly then had the wart looking swollen area settle down. Jin then held his head as he felt light headed. He didn't realize how much stamina it would take to quell such a thing. Just how much power was stored inside of it?


	10. Purification: 26

Ryoken watched from a distance as Jin and Yusaku talked amongst themselves. He felt left out. It has always been him and Yusaku ever since his mother passed on. Now it felt like he didn't have anyone. He would always blow him off to do things with Jin or go off on his own. It didn't help that Jin sometimes told him what Yusaku had been saying behind his back.

Ryoken tightly held the scissors in his hand as he blindly cut the stems of flowers. He cut his finger and quickly dropped everything to take care of it. Neither guy had noticed Ryoken's disappearance.

"Does he... not care anymore?" Ryoken whispered, tears pricking his eyes. "No, he's just busy. Stay positive."

He wiped his eyes then bandaged his finger. Yusaku would return to him. He just needed to wait. Yet the sight of Jin getting touchy with him was enough to drive him mad. He marched over to them and didn't expect to suddenly have their attention.

"Um, shouldn't you be fixing the walls?" said Ryoken, looking at Jin.

"Oh, sorry. Thought I did enough work for today." said Jin, leaving his spot and walking around the church.

"And you-" Ryoken started, but Tusaku had already gotten up and walked away. "Hey! Where are you going!"

Yusaku turned around, raising an eyebrow at Ryoken's loud voice. It wasn't like him.

"I mean, tell me where you go at least... maybe I want to go too." said Ryoken, clearing his throat.

"Ryoken, you know... forget it. I'm going to the library." lied Yusaku before taking off.

Ryoken entered the church with low spirits. He had probably just driven Yusaku away with his petty jealously.

"Hm... sounds like Yusaku no longer wants to spend time around you..." said an eerie voice that came from all directions.

"Who are you?" Ryoken shouted.

"Me? I'm just your inner thoughts and feelings. It hurts, doesn't it? Seeing the man you love with someone else. Who is that guy anyway? Suddenly intruding in on your peaceful lives." said the voice, it's intent to pull out the heaviest negative emotions from Ryoken.

"You aren't! You don't know how I feel!" Ryoken shouted, covering his ears.

"Don't I? Weren't you overjoyed to hear Yusaku wanted to stay with you after fighting with his brother? You would finally get him all to yourself and not worry about someone taking him away. Weren't you overjoyed when he told you he'd protect you no matter what?" said the voice with a grin.

"Shut up!" he shrieked, not wanting to hear another word.

"Now your world is crumbling just like this church all because of Jin. Because of Jin, Yusaku hasn't been the same. Because of Jin, Yusaku isn't spending any time with you. Because of Jin, Yusaku won't look at you with those loving eyes anymore. Because of Jin, you're going to lose the last person you love." said the voice, laughter ringing in Ryoken's ears. "It's Jin's fault! Blame everything on Jin! He's stealing your happy ending!"

Ryoken continued to scream as the voice continued to say "It's Jin's fault! Blame everything on Jin! He's stealing your happy ending!" while another continued to laugh hysterically. Tears streamed down Ryoken's face as he slowly gave in. It was Jin's fault. Everything was perfectly fine until his face came into the picture. It was Jin's fault.

Jin watched from the outside as Ryoken crumbled before his eyes. His promise did say he had to protect Ryoken, but it never said he couldn't harass him. He didn't realize how easy it would be to get the human to break. Humans really were pathetic and weak creatures.

*•*•*

Yusaku stretched out as he made his way back to the church. A smile made itself known on his face as he thought of settling down and chilling with Ryoken. He didn't like having to keep Ryoken in the dark, but he couldn't learn about him being a demon. He arrived just in time as Jin shrieked for his life as Ryoken chased him around with an axe.

"Ryoken! Jin!" he shouted, running over to them.

"Stay away!" Ryoken shouted back, swinging the axe towards Yusaku.

"Ryo... What the hell is going on!?" asked Yusaku in utter confusion.

Ryoken turned around and looked for Jin who cleverly hid up in a tree. He sucked his teeth and moved to start cutting trees down until Yusaku held him back. He took the axe then glared at Ryoken.

"I want answers." demanded Yusaku.

"He's messing with our way of life!" Ryoken exclaimed, trying to take the axe back.

"How when he offered to fix up this abandoned church? For free?" asked Yusaku in disbelief. "Have you lost your mind from being removed from civilization for too long?"

"I have not! I'm tired of seeing that man hanging around you and touching you like you're fucking lovers!" Ryoken fussed, no longer hiding his discontent with Jin. "What the fuck is that man to you, Yusaku?"

"Why do you suddenly care about how physical I get with someone? Are you jealous that I'm making friends? Are you trying to keep me a lonely bastard like you are!?" Yusaku retorted in anger.

Ryoken's eyes widened then narrowed. Yusaku had messed up.

"Ryo, I-" said Yusaku then was pushed aside by an angered Ryoken. "Ryo-"

"Get off my fucking property then! I don't need you or anyone! Fuck!" Ryoken shouted before slamming the church doors shut.

Jin watched in bliss as he fed off of the negative energy in the air. Slowly letting things simmer before it bubbled to the surface was definitely worth the wait. He quietly leapt from the tree branch and approached Yusaku with an innocent mind.

"Should I leave...?" he asked quietly.

Yusaku didn't say anything as he walked back down the mountain. Jin smirked evilly as he transported the archive books into his hands and followed after Yusaku.

*•*•*

"So, you're coming back home?" Sakio asked for clarification. "And he's... staying with you."

"Great, you're up to speed, now get out." said Yusaku, kicking his brother out of his room.

"Wait, what about Ryo? He's all alone up there without much protection." said Sakio a bit worried.

"That's not my problem. Like you said, he was destined to die anyway." said Yusaku.

Sakio frowned, finding it strange that his brother would say that as he practically ran from home when he said those words. Something had to be going on.

"Wow, are you really not going to protect him anymore? If you aren't, that means..." said Jin, grinning like a fool. The collar and chain appeared. Jin looked at Yusaku expectantly. "Repeat it once more and I'll be free from my chains."

Yusaku looked at the chain in his hands then at the man smiling at him from the other end. He kept silent, causing the chain and collar to disappear. Jin pouted, hoping he would've been free to do as he pleased.

"Can't let him go can you? Is he really that important to you? He's just a human." said Jin with a disapproving look. "There's so many pretty women and dashing men that are demons. How could you not want them?"

"You don't know what it's like, Jin. It's one thing to disown a friend, but it's another to disown someone you love." said Yusaku, getting up and leaving the room.

Jin sighed then wrapped Yusaku's negative energy around his finger before eating it. Yusaku was a goldmine for negative energy and the taste was to die for. A part of him was glad he pulled him away from Ryoken as now he could feast whenever he wanted.

Yusaku came back in and tossed him a snack then placed a cup of tea in front of him. Jin thanked him then looked Yusaku up and down.

"You know... I'm a bit worried about you and that swollen spot... Could you strip for me so I can see its status?" lied Jin, making an excuse to get handsy with him.

Yusaku quietly striped then flinched as Jin's cool hand touched his body. Jin chuckled cutely before taking a look inside. Everything seemed normal.

"Since we're here, maybe I should take a look elsewhere." said Jin, letting his hands explore Yusaku's torso.

"Stop that. You said I don't have any problems besides there." said Yusaku, moving his hands.

"Oh silly, don't you understand?" said Jin, his voice distorting slightly. Yusaku's eyes felt heavy as he stared at Jin. "I'm just trying to mark you as mine..."


	11. Purification: 27

Yusaku yawned then opened his eyes to see Jin staring at him. He freaked out as he moved back.

"You're awake. I have good news~" said Jin, propping himself up on his arm.

"What?" Yusaku deadpanned, scratching a rather itchy spot near his gut.

"I heard there won't be too many doctors and nurses at that hospital today that you went to. Wanna storm tonight?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course. I need my heart back." he said, wondering why it itched so much.

Jin noticed where he was scratching then laughed on the inside. His body was finally starting to notice his "love bite". He moved Yusaku's hands then tied them up.

"Can't have you scratching there." said Jin in a happy tone.

"Why not? Did you do something?" Yusaku asked, being direct.

"Maybe, maybe not. Just let me take care of it." said Jin, ducking underneath the covers.

"Hey!" Yusaku shouted, rolling out of bed. Jin popped back up with a disapproving look.

"You make it seem like I'm doing something dirty. Get your mind out of the gutter, Yusaku." Jin scolded. "Now stay still and let me help you."

Yusaku fought back and forth with Jin until Sakio came into the room, seeing Jin sitting atop his brother with his hands tied and his pants being pulled down.

"Sa-" Yusaku started but Sakio had simply closed the door, not wanting any part of their sex life.

It was then he opened the door again. His brother was too young to be doing such adult things.

"Get off my brother." Sakio fussed, pulling Yusaku out from under Jin.

"He was complaining about an itch so I was going to help him." said Jin innocently.

"Didn't look that way." said Sakio with suspicion. "Parents told me to come fetch you. Breakfast is ready."

Yusaku let Sakio free him from his restraints and fix his clothes. Sakio kept Jin in the room while Yusaku went downstairs.

"Look, I don't know the relationship you have with my brother, but unless you get our parents' and my blessing, don't you dare try anything with him. I'm warning you." said Sakio.

"Oh my... What ever shall I do? I can't believe we got caught." joked Jin before looking at Sakio seriously. "He's my partner."

Sakio blinked, half buying it. Yusaku was the type to keep romantic matters under wraps, but he didn't seem like he was enjoying what Jin was doing to him.

"I'll ask Yusaku about it later. Get your ass downstairs." said Sakio, leaving the room.

Jin scoffed then growled. Another obstacle in his way, preventing him from achieving his goal. He was going to get his limitless power, even if it meant destroying things Yusaku held dear.

*•*•*

Jin held Yusaku's hand as they walked about town. Everyone stared, wondering when Kusanagi Jin had gotten close with someone. Yusaku couldn't pull his hand away.

"Why are you doing this?" Yusaku whispered.

"Don't think starting a little something will keep people from bothering us, especially if we disappear for hours?" said Jin, already thinking ahead.

Yusaku couldn't refute that, so he stayed silent. It felt weird to him. He had wanted something like this, but with a different person by his side. Ryoken. He shook his head. Ryoken didn't matter anymore. He was angry with him for making a new friend. What did he expect from him? Not to make new friends? To stay isolated like him?

Jin noticed Yusaku stopped walking. He blinked in confusion as Yusaku pulled away and took off at top speed.

"Yusaku!?" he shouted after him.

He just needed to know that he was okay. He shed off his human form and started to move faster in demon form. He needed to see Ryoken smiling like he always has. The path started to become clearer as he climbed on all fours. He needed to see that Ryoken still needed him. His human form had taken over as he neared the church. He needed to see Ryoken.

Ryoken quietly hung up his wet clothes as birds chirped in the deafening silence. He had truly driven away the last person he loved and cherished. He was all alone. He stopped hanging clothes then crouched down. Maybe he wouldn't mind a demon sending him to see his mother.

Ryoken covered his face as tears poured out nonstop. He no longer had a reason nor will to live. Yusaku was the sole reason he was able to hold on this long, the reason he was able to remain stable and not break down. Without Yusaku, what was the point? He had no friends, no family.

He sensed a demon in the vicinity. It's scent disappeared quickly. He didn't care. He sat down, waiting for his imminent death. Ryoken wiped his cheek, wondering where the demon was.

"Ryoken!" a voice shouted.

"I'm going crazy... I'm starting to hear his voice..." whispered Ryoken in disbelief. "I'm really losing my mind."

Yusaku slowed to a stop, now hovering over an unstable Ryoken. He knelt beside him then pulled Ryoken into his arms. Ryoken continued to whisper to himself, truly believing he lost his mind and was now feeling things.

"Ryoken, look at me. Ryoken, please..." Yusaku begged, feeling his heart shatter more at Ryoken's mental state.

"You feel so real. Am I dying? I must be. Yusaku left me. Are you taking my soul, reaper?" Ryoken asked.

"No. I'm really Yusaku. Ryoken, focus..." said Yusaku, having him stare at him.

"I know you aren't real. They say you start imagining things you desire. That's all you are." said Ryoken softly.

Yusaku didn't know what to do. He gently slapped his cheek and continued to talk to him. None of it worked. Yusaku started to cry, wondering if he was beyond fixing. Ryoken looked at Yusaku then wiped his cheeks free of tears. Did it take pity on him?

"I don't deserve tears. I brought this upon myself. I let my negative inner self take over. I should've talked to him. I didn't want to drive him away. I just wanted us time again... he's all I had left. Now he's gone and... I have no one to live for." confessed Ryoken, caressing Yusaku's cheek. "I'm sorry, Yusaku..."

"I'm wrong too. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. I just... I just have things I can't tell you..." confessed Yusaku, holding him close. "Forgive me..."

Ryoken placed a kiss on his cheek before closing his eyes, having tired himself out. Yusaku briefly panicked until he saw he simply fell asleep. Did he finally recognize him at the end? He placed a tender kiss onto Ryoken's lips, feeling his demon form awaken from slumber.

"What's going on...?" he muttered, finding it strange as it never happened before.

Ryoken's body glowed as it left his arms. The light disappeared, letting his body fall back into his arms and transforming him back into a human. He didn't know what it meant, but he hoped it didn't cause any internal damage.

*•*•*

Ryoken woke up and saw Yusaku curled up beside him. He hesitated before pulling his hand back. He had no right to touch him after everything he said and did. Yusaku didn't care and continued to cling to him.

"Yu...?" he called out, shaking him.

"I'm up, I'm up." said Yusaku, sitting up and looking around.

"You came back... Why?" asked Ryoken.

"You... you're okay? Do you recognize me?" Yusaku asked excitedly.

"Why wouldn't I- oof!" said Ryoken, feeling the wind being knocked out of him by Yusaku's hug. "I missed you too..."

"I'm so sorry. I promise I won't push you away." said Yusaku quietly.

"No, I'm at fault. I should've talked to both of you instead of going crazy... I feel really bad. Can you forgive me?" asked Ryoken.

"Yes, of course. I'm so glad you're okay." Yusaku said, feeling himself about to cry.

Jin rubbed his temples, seeing his hard work go down the drain. Though, if he got anything out of it, it was his well place "love bite". The two of them wouldn't be able to become a couple unless Ryoken could remove his mark. However, he's never seen nor heard a human remove that kind of mark, making it impossible. He couldn't wait to betray Yusaku once he got his powers. He never liked Ryoken, so he'd be the first he'd pick off, claiming Yusaku as his.

*•*•*

Yusaku followed Ryoken around, completely forgetting his other obligations. How could he worry about other things when Ryoken practically snapped without him around? He hugged Ryoken from behind, terribly worried about him.

"Okay, what's going on? You're never this clingy." Ryoken asked, finding his behavior strange.

"I just miss you... I want to be close to you until I have to go..." whispered Yusaku, burying his face into his back.

"Well, I can't exactly clean if I have a monkey clinging to me." said Ryoken, loosening his hold.

The moment Jin stepped into the church, Yusaku had fell to his knees, holding his side in pain and nullifying the itching he felt from the "love bite". Ryoken worriedly looked him over, wondering what was going on.

"Move!" Jin shouted, pushing Ryoken aside to treat Yusaku.

Ryoken looked on, feeling completely useless. Jin took the opportunity of Ryoken looking away to use his magic and settle the swelling like he's done before. His body soon felt weak, this time taking more stamina than before. They needed to get his heart back soon. Yusaku sat up and quietly thanked Jin before looking at a despondent Ryoken.

"Hey, why don't we-" Yusaku started but Jin had purposefully fallen against him to distract him. He made himself look more tired than he actually was. "We hang out tomorrow? I have some prior engagements..."

"Yeah, sure..." muttered Ryoken, turning his back to them.

Yusaku lifted Jin into his back as he stared at Ryoken. He really didn't want to leave. He wanted Ryoken to know his feelings.

"Don't feel like you no longer have me... You've always had and still have. I may not be around as much as we'd like, but our hearts are still connected, no matter how far..." said Yusaku as he walked out of the church.

Ryoken silently burst into tears, Yusaku's words warming his heart and soon his entire body. He was foolish to think that Yusaku would no longer care. It had just been so long since they fought that this time felt like a stab to the heart. His heart swelled as he internalized his words. He loved Yusaku so much.

*•*•*

They stood outside the hospital, looking in. Yusaku wasn't all too sure about this plan, but he was tired of being in pain.

"Ready? We've got one shot at this. The location won't be exact if my mind isn't clear." said Jin, making sure he stayed quiet.

Yusaku nodded then held hands with Jin. He briefly closed his eyes then opened them to see they were somewhere else entirely. Jin snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared on his index finger. They looked around, trying to figure out where they were.

"I think this is a examination room... Let's avoid turning on lights and alerting them." said Jin, making his small flame burn slightly brighter.

They started looking deeper into the room, checking in and under things. Jin spotted something hiding behind a shelf. He pulled it out, looking it over. It was just a bunch of medical tools. He spotted Yusaku searching around in another spot. He used this opportunity to teleport himself into the hospital where only the lord and his family were permitted to enter.

He found himself in a janitor's closet. He cracked the door open, making sure no one was around seeing as he wasn't supposed to be there. He quickly moved around, avoiding the few doctors present. He casted a spell, having the small ball of light guide him to where they kept records of who was admitted and other important medical happenings. He silently used magic to unlock the door and slipped inside just as someone was about to pass by. He searched around the F's for both Fudo and Fujiki. He only saw one Fujiki, that being...

"Fujiki Deliha? Who's she...?" he muttered, looking through the information. "She gave birth here to a son yet I don't know of her."

He looked through the file but couldn't find anything hinting at who her son is. He looked for Fudo and found a bunch as Fudo has always been the surname name of the current and previous lords, some of them being women. He checked the latest, finding no mention of of Yusaku anywhere, just Toshiro's two children that everyone knew of and his wife. Was he wrong about Yusaku the entire time? If that was the case, he would be going back to square one and would have to befriend one of the lord's kids. But it still didn't add up the more he thought about it. Why a woman who apparently gave birth in the most important place was never mentioned, why Yusaku had a missing heart and why he was lied to about where he was born.

Jin made copies of the information then had it sent to his room. He put everything back then teleported himself back into the room.

"You left me!" Yusaku hissed, grabbing him by the collar.

"Sorry, sorry! I left something and went back to get it. So, did you find anything?" he asked, moving Yusaku's hands.

"I was able to sneak around a bit. I haven't seen anything hinting to spare organs anywhere. Maybe they aren't here..." said Yusaku with a sigh. He leaned against the wall then felt it move slightly. "Whoa, there's something here."

They started messing with the wall until it was pushed open. They covered their noses as a string smell hit their noses. Jin created a ball of light, shining light into the dark room.

"Are these..." Yusaku muttered, picking up a bag. "They're all different colored but mostly blue or shades of blue..."

"These aren't human organs, I can say that much." said Jin, picking up a bag himself. "Ah, there are some hearts in this freezer. Hey, let me get a look inside you again."

Yusaku turned so Jin could get a better look. He quietly stood there, feeling a bit awkward under his gaze. Jin had him open his mouth before sending in a small ball of light to get a better look inside.

"Alright, seems like yours is... purple. Huh, that's funny. All demons are supposed to have hearts some shade of blue colored. I've never heard nor seen purple." muttered Jin, extinguishing the light inside Yusaku. "Give me a second, I have something I need to look up."

Yusaku tapped his foot as he watched Jin disappear. Just what was he going to check? He decided to occupy his time and search for purple hearts. He moved Jin's ball of light closer, needing to tell the difference between dark blue and purple. He couldn't find any, but it was unnerving to see how many demon hearts the hospital had removed. How could they illegally steal all these hearts? What purpose did they have for doing it? Jin had come back with a strange grin on his face.

"So, what did you have to check?" he asked, finding his grin unsettling.

"Nothing. Just, you know, my family stuff. So, did you find any purple hearts?" asked Jin, rechecking the freezers. "Huh, no hearts... And there's no where else to go."

Jin pressed himself up against the wall, feeling it up and down. Nothing. He sighed heavily, feeling they reached a dead end. He wished he knew a spell that could locate missing things. He looked at Yusaku who was inspecting a certain spot in the room.

"What are you looking at?" Jin asked, walking over to him. Yusaku lifted up two bags. "Huh, where did this compartment come from?"

"It opened while you were messing around. One of these has to be mine." said Yusaku, taking out the last two bags. "Is there any way we can tell?"

"Uh, not that I know of... So we can't just willy nilly this..." muttered Jin, studying them hard.


	12. Purification: 27

Jin and Yusaku sat in his room as he frantically read his books from cover to cover. There wasn't anything listed for locating missing things. The closest he could find was summoning a list of missing things from a person's life.

"Alright, I'm going to try this. Maybe it could give us a picture." said Jin, doing an incantation.

He said Yusaku's name and a list soon appeared in between them. It wasn't all that long. He looked at the top and saw sixth heart listed. He casted a simple revealing spell on where it was listed.

"So, it looks like this... Let's go get those hearts and compare them." said Jin, heading out his room.

Yusaku waited for him to come back. He could feel a dull pain in his side. It was happening again. He sat down on the bed then lied back, wanting the pain to go away. Jin came back into the room, confused as to why he was lying down.

"It's hurting again... so bad this time..." Yusaku mumbled, massaging his side.

"Hey, hey! Don't do that! You might pop the swell." Jin fussed, moving his hands. "Now help me decipher which heart is yours so we can fix you."

Yusaku weakly sat up and took one of the bags. He compared it to the photo. It looked similar, but it wasn't it. He picked up the other bag in to hear Jin gasp.

"This is it. Okay, lie down and don't move a muscle. One wrong move and I might kill you." Jin said, holding the heart tenderly. Yusaku weakly reached for his side only to have his hands swatted. "I said don't move. Here, bite down on this. Unless you'd prefer to be knocked out?"

"Is it going to hurt?" he asked with wide eyes.

"My hands are literally going through your skin and muscles. What do you think?" Jin replied with a look.

"Knock me out." Yusaku said then was instantly knocked out by Jin's spell.

*•*•*

Yusaku came to and noticed his pain was gone. The moment he tried to sit up, immense pain filled his side and caused him to let out a pained whimper. The inside of his body felt heavier. He turned his head and saw Jin quietly reading papers.

"Did you do it...?" Yusaku whispered from the bed.

"Well I would hope so. I'm no doctor so I can't say I did a perfect job, but considering that the swell is completely gone, I'd take that as a good sign. Now I'm sure you're in a lot of pain, so you can rest here for the night." said Jin with a smile.

Yusaku whined, wanting to scratch at his itch on his gut. He finally decided to look and see what was causing the constant itch. His eyes widened in shock. When and how did it get there?

"Jin, where the hell did this come from?" Yusaku asked, showing him the love bite.

"Oh, that... I have no idea. Maybe someone got you while you were sleep. Anyone you know that could possibly want you?" Jin asked with innocent eyes.

"Not really... this is so weird. I need to get it off..." muttered Yusaku, running his fingers over it.

"What? Why? Don't you want to know who your mysterious admirer is?" asked Jin, now leaving his seat to stand in front of Yusaku. He bent down and ran his fingers over it then looked up at him with doe eyes. "Don't you...?"

Yusaku swallowed hard, finding Jin's eyes scarily alluring and lust filled. He backed away and hid himself under the sheets.

"Gosh, did I scare you? I can't help it, I just love freaking people out." said Jin with laughter.

Yusaku grumbled underneath the sheets, disliking Jin's actions.

*•*•*

Jin looked at Yusaku who was fast asleep. Now was his time to search for answers. Who was Fujiki Deliha? Where was Yusaku actually born? Who took his sixth heart and why? He had found out that Yusaku is indeed related to the lord as they both had purple colored hearts. He had gone through Fudo Toshiro's medical history. His children surprisingly didn't have purple hearts. How did Yusaku get lucky?

Jin quietly walked around town, heading to the Fujiki household. He knocked on their door once he arrived.

"You're Kusanagi Jin, aren't you? You're all important and stuff right?" Mr. Fujiki asked.

"Yes, yes I am. So um, is Sakio home? I have things I want to ask." said Jin.

"Oh, he's here. Have you seen Yusaku anywhere?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, he plans to stay over at my place tonight. So um, may I come in?" Jin asked.

"Oh yes. Come in." said Mr. Fujiki, stepping aside.

He thanked him before asking him if his wife was home. He pointed him in the direction of their room. He thanked him again before heading upstairs. Jin knocked on the door then waved happily when she opened it.

"Hello, Mrs. Fujiki. I actually have some things I want to ask you." he said, hoping she'd agree.

"Oh, I'm a bit busy, so you can come in and take a seat there." she said before sitting at the desk. "So, what do you want to ask?"

"Yusaku and I have been talking and he happened to mention that you told him where he was born. But then he said he went to check it out one day but, they had no record of your admittance." mentioned Jin, swinging his feet nonchalantly.

"Really? Maybe he got the name wrong. I have no reason to lie to my son." she said with a shrug.

Jin took note of her movements. She was lying.

"Yusaku isn't stupid. Mrs. Fujiki, is there a reason why your admittance wasn't listed there and why no one had ever heard of you? Don't you think your son deserves to know?" he asked curiously.

"Jin, right? Why are you asking such questions? I already told him. It's not my fault if they lost my records. He is in fact mine and my husband's child." she said with an angry look.

Another flag. She was definitely hiding something.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. May I just ask one more thing?" he asked. She sighed heavily but allowed him. "What's your first name?"

"Deliha." she responded

It all clicked. There were no records because she was admitted into the secret hospital. Meaning the son she gave birth to had to be Yusaku. But how did Sakio fit into everything? Another mystery was his missing heart.

"Sorry for bothering you, Mrs. Fujiki." he said before leaving.

He entered Sakyo's room then slammed his hand against the wall.

"Well hello to you too..." muttered Sakio.

"Are you blood related to Yusaku?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah... Why are you asking? Don't tell me that idiot is still trying to figure something out." Sakio grumbled, now sitting up.

"So you're telling me that Mrs. Fujiki gave birth to you? What hospital?" he pressed, needing definite answers.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? First Yusaku wants to know about strange appointments and where he was born and now you come in here asking for my information. I want some answers buddy." fussed Sakio, glaring at him.

"I'm trying to prove these rumors about Yusaku to be true. I'm close but missing a vital piece." he said, figuring he could be clued in.

"The rumors aren't true. Why do people keep spreading them? Why would Lord Fudo give up his child? It makes no sense, especially since he's a boy." Sakio countered.

"There are lots of reasons. Just tell me the name of the hospital you were born in and I'll be out of your hair." said Jin, knowing he'd be more willing with that statement.

Sakio sighed then wrote down the name. Jin happily thanked him before hurrying off. Sakio was still skeptical of Jin, so he had given him a fake name just to be on the safe side.

*•*•*

Yusaku awoke then shielded his eyes from the sun. He briefly looked at his arm before freaking out. Why was he in demon form and why did his form change colors? He quickly looked around for a mirror before remembering he could create a small one. He infused his horns with magic then watched a mirror took form. It was larger than ever.

"What the hell... Why is it so big?" He used his horns again and tried again with a different object. The statue went through the ceiling. "Holy shit..."

Jin came running into the room and saw the Ryoken statue sticking through his ceiling. He looked at Yusaku who frantically shook his head. He smiled widely internally. The surgery was a success. Yusaku had his full powers back. He was another step closer to achieving his goal.

"So, think you could use regular magic now?" Jin asked, ready to teach him simple spells.

"I don't know about that... As you can see with this statue..." muttered Yusaku, struggling to switch into human form.

"Hey, need help? You're thinking too much. It's not much different from how you usually transformed. Try it." said Jin, giving his hand a squeeze.

Yusaku calmed down then looked at himself again in the mirror. His nearly black appearance had brightened to a dark maroon, crimson and gray gradient. These colors definitely didn't run in his family, making him start to question everything. He looked at Jin who waited for him to transform.

"Jin, our hues are hereditary, aren't they?" he asked, holding his tail to get a better look.

"Indeed. Orange runs deep in my family, so we all have that including one or two other colors. Now that we're on the topic... I think Lord Fudo and his sons all have that dark maroon color." commented Jin with a thoughtful look. "But maybe it's just a coincidence."

Yusaku let his tail go as he thought on it. His parents and brother were all different from him. Sakio didn't have any of their mother's colors the more he looked back. He did have one of their father's. Just what was going on? Jin could see the inner turmoil going on with Yusaku. What he did next was beyond him, but he planned to be there for it all. Yusaku changed into his human form before placing a hand against the large mirror. Who was he really?

*•*•*

Ryoken watered the last plant before looking around in satisfaction. He sighed, remembering he had no one to share his happiness with. Yusaku was so busy and he had ruined his friendship with Jin before it even started. Both his parents were dead at that. He was an only child to top it off. He leaned back against the pew and let his head hang. He thought he was okay with the deafening silence and being alone.

He packed a few things before leaving the church. It was about time he returned to civilization. And if he got lucky, maybe he'd run into Yusaku. He looked back at the church before tensing. Something was watching him. He pretended not to notice and kept moving. It was probably another demon out to end his life. He had upgraded the guam powder and couldn't wait to test it out.

Ryoken walked down the mountain then misstepped. He started to fall forward then panicked as a rock lied in his falling path. He covered his head as he moved to reduce the damage. He body suddenly stopped, his head mere inches away from colliding with the rock. He looked around but saw no one was holding him.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he called out.

He quickly covered his head as his body suddenly went up then back down. He couldn't move. There was only one explanation. Demons. He had to figure out where they were before he had his head smashed in. He picked up on a faint scent before his body being released from the invisible chains. He looked around. The faint scent had disappeared.

"Ryoken!" a familiar voice called out.

"Yusaku? Wait, don't come any closer! There's a demon!" Ryoken shouted, causing Yusaku to stop.

"Huh? Really? But you're hurt!" Yusaku said, moving closer.

Ryoken continued to worry about the demon, unaware that Yusaku had already taken care of them. He walked down the mountain with Ryoken, massaging his head while subtly healing him.

"That's so weird... I was certain there was a demon roaming around. Well, guess I'm glad they aren't anymore. But is there something different about you? You seem... more vibrant." Ryoken mentioned, his skin practically glowing. "New skin routine?"

"Yeah." said Yusaku, knowing he couldn't tell the truth.


	13. Purification: 28

They exchanged looks before looking at him.

"No." they said in unison.

"Come on, just until he gets the green light!" Yusaku pleaded, holding Ryoken close.

"You know exactly why we can't house him. Unless you're willing to take responsibility for what happens?" Mr. Fujiki said, putting his foot down.

"I am. Please mom, dad, Sakio. I can't let him go back home alone. Not with demons roaming around like this nowadays." said Yusaku.

"Fine. Only until he's given the green light. Once he does, he's out." Mrs. Fujiki said, crossing her arms. "Make sure he doesn't find out."

Ryoken couldn't help but wonder what secrets they were hiding. As much as he wanted to know, he had to be on his best behavior, especially for Yusaku. Yusaku thanked them before leading him upstairs. He closed and locked his door before watching him sit down on his bed.

"I don't think I'm their child." Yusaku muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ryoken asked.

"I mean biologically. I don't think I'm blood related... Remember when I told you that the place my mom told me she was admitted didn't have her on record? Isn't that suspicious? Not to mention my hair and eyes... It's these crazy colors but my dad and Sakio have black hair... and my mom does have pink hair which matches my streaks but... shouldn't I have black hair too?" Yusaku said, venting his concerns. "Yet when I ask they just tell me that I am their son and that it's nothing to worry about."

Ryoken sat on the edge then gently stroked his hair. Yusaku looked at him with a sad look. He just wanted to know where he came from, who he truly was.

"Well, I agree with your parents here. I know it's nice to know where you come from, but what really matters is that you have kind, caring and loving parents right in front of you. You should treasure what you have..." said Ryoken in a low voice. "You never know what you could lose if you get too greedy."

Yusaku sat up, their faces inches apart from each other. Ryoken smiled softly then was surprised by a tight hug from Yusaku. He hugged him back, gently rubbing his back to comfort him.

"No matter who you are and where you come from, you'll always be Yusaku to me... my Yusaku..." whispered Ryoken.

Yusaku felt his heart sink into his stomach. Ryoken wouldn't keep his word once he found out he was a demon, a race he detested for many reasons. He started to think on it more. He had to tell Ryoken. It was only right for him to know who he's been friendly with since they were toddlers. His newfound power was still unstable and he had a new important mission that Ryoken couldn't be a part of. It was to find out who he really was and why secrets were being kept from him. He also wanted to investigate the freezers full of demon organs in a human run hospital.

"Hey, Ryoken. Can we hang out like we used to? I really miss that." said Yusaku with a smile.

"Of course! But can it wait? I kind of want to rest a bit more." responded Ryoken, getting comfortable on his bed.

Yusaku nodded, allowing him to rest. This would be the last time he'd be able to gaze upon Ryoken's sleeping face.

*•*•*

Ryoken stretched as he opened his eyes. Yusaku wasn't in the room. He looked around then heard the door open.

"Hey, ready to go out soon?" asked Yusaku, noticing the sun was starting to set.

Ryoken nodded, following behind Yusaku. He greeted Yusaku's parents before catching up with him. They quietly walked side by side in silence. What could he talk about with Yusaku?

"Ryoken, is there anything in particular you want to do?" Yusaku asked.

"Just being with my best friend is enough. Even being stranded in the ocean with you wouldn't be too bad." he responded with a smile.

Yusaku gave him a half hearted one. Silence fell over them again. Ryoken cleared his throat then started talking about how he was ready to rejoin civilization and make new friends so he wasn't entirely dependent on him. This made Yusaku somewhat relieved. Yusaku started leading him towards the mountain to avoid causing a commotion. He had honestly wanted to live along Ryoken until he grew old and died of natural causes.

"Hey, we're heading for the mountain. Did you want to spend time climbing it?" asked Ryoken.

"Actually, there's something I have to tell you. You deserve to know." Yusaku said, walking up the path.

Ryoken trembled in nervousness. It wasn't often Yusaku said things like this. He looked at Yusaku's back, wondering what was wrong. Yusaku finally stopped then turned to face him.

"So, what is it?" he asked curiously, his emotions on full display.

"Ryo, I still remember the first day we met. Your parents were trying to get you to quiet down as they wouldn't buy you sweets. It had to be fate playing with strings that I just so happened to have candy. Your face was so adorable back then." said Yusaku with a few chuckles. "And it had to be fate toying around again, having us meet a few more times in this big town. But I don't regret any of it, I'm glad I got to be close with you."

"Yu, why does this sound like a goodbye..." Ryoken whispered, his heart contracting. "Yu, don't say anymore."

"I have to... you need to hear me, my feelings." said Yusaku, holding his hands. "The years I've spent with you were the best. We were always there for each other in good and bad times. Though I wasn't exactly there when your father passed on... But, our bond is something special after everything we've been through. I love that it's nearly unbreakable. And because of that bond, I feel you should know. A dirty, disgusting secret I've been hiding."

Ryoken frantically shook his head, not wanting to know. He pulled his hands away, covering his ears and making noise so he couldn't hear him. He didn't want to know. He didn't want things to change. Yusaku sighed then tightly held his hands and moved them.

"Please... you need to listen." begged Yusaku. Ryoken quieted down, casting his gaze downwards. "Rather than explain..."

Yusaku let go of his hands then let his concentration break, undoing his human form and revealing his half demon self. Yusaku had him look up, feeling himself about to cry.

"I am and always have been a demon. A part of the disgusting race that's been killing humans for sheer enjoyment. I never wanted you to find out because of everything you've said, especially when you said a good demon doesn't exist... I didn't want the person I loved so much to hate me... but now that you know, you're going to..." said Yusaku, tears rolling down his cheeks as his voice cracked. "All the times I've disappeared and had things to do, that was demon stuff... I'm so sorry, Ryoken. I've deceived you long enough... I can't lie to you anymore... I love you... I really do..."

Yusaku wiped his cheeks before stepping back. His vision started to blur as he started to sob. He expected Ryoken to be mad, to lash out at him for deceiving him for years, making him waste his youth befriending a disgusting demon. He quickly ran, unable to take the silence. He scaled up a tree, hiding from plain sight. He made a towel appear then wiped his face. There was no going back now. Ryoken knew everything.

"Yusaku!" Ryoken shouted from below. Yusaku looked down, watching Ryoken run around in search of him. "Yusaku, come back! I haven't said my piece! Yu!"

Yusaku hesitated before climbing down. He felt his arms being pinned to his sides. Ryoken was hugging him. He was scared. What would Ryoken do to him? He no longer had to wondered as a heavy slap made his cheek sting.

"You fucking idiot... Maybe at first I would've been extremely defensive but now... I don't even know... I'm scared shitless man. You can kill me with just one hand if you wanted to..." said Ryoken, deep fear present in his eyes. "But after all this time, not once have you intentionally tried to hurt or kill me... I don't even know how many times you've probably saved me from other demons. I can't hate you for that. I can't... you're a good guy..."

Yusaku wiped his face against, starting to find it hard to breathe. This wasn't how he imagined things to go. Ryoken was supposed to be on his guard, ready to kill him at any moment.

"And to add the cherry topper... I love you. I love you so much I can't imagine my life without you. Seeing you get touchy with others fills me with such jealousy... I wanted you all to myself..." confessed Ryoken, placing his gradient claws over his heart. "Even now after finding out your truth, I still want to be with you... even if I'm shaking like a leaf."

Yusaku gently wiped Ryoken's face as he started to cry as well. It had gone better than he expected. Ryoken didn't reject him. Ryoken felt the same way he did, making his heart dance. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his lips against his. Ryoken kissed him back, hesitantly wrapping his arms around him. Yusaku felt a burning sensation near his gut, causing him to scratch at it. He couldn't focus, pulling away from Ryoken to look at it. It was the love bite.

"Hey, what is that black thing?" Ryoken asked.

"A love bite... Because of it we can't be a couple. I have no idea who put it on me." muttered Yusaku, feeling the burning die down.

Ryoken had Yusaku kiss him again, wondering how it could tell. The moment he thought of them being a couple, Yusaku had started scratching again.

"Ugh, this stupid thing. I need to get it removed..." cursed Yusaku.

"Maybe I could create something?" Ryoken suggested.

"It doesn't work like that. The person who gave it to me is the only one who can get rid of it. Unless you go down the dark path and use dark magic, but I don't suggest it." explained Yusaku.

"I'm sure there are other ways, we just have to find them." reasoned Ryoken, taking a mental picture of the mark. "I wonder if continuous agitation can rid of it..."

Yusaku patted his shoulder, still recovering from the reality that wasn't the one he had come up with.

*•*•*

"So, where you been all day? You do remember our deal, right?" said Jin, moving his legs back and forth while lying on the bed.

"Well yes, but you said there was more after I got my full power." said Yusaku.

"Yep. Sit right there." said Jin.

Yusaku sat in the chair then found himself unable to move. Jin smiled widely as he left his spot on the bed. He had waited ages for this. He would finally tower over everyone and become ruler of all demons. No one would be able to match him in power. He gave a brief silent apology to Yusaku before activating the spell he left unfinished beneath him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Yusaku asked, his body feeling like lead.

"Oh, just the rest of what my deal consisted of." said Jin, feeling Yusaku's magic running through his body. "My god, I can feel the power already!"

Yusaku groaned in pain as it continued to sap every drop of energy he had. He could barely speak. Jin laughed heartily, looking at the sorry state Yusaku was in. He genuinely liked him, but obtaining power was his priority. He ended the spell, leaving him with the smallest drip of magic to keep him alive.

"Now stay put while I go out and conquering both man and demon. Once I do that you'll be my bride in this new world!" said Jin happily before disappearing.

"You... evil..." Yusaku whispered before passing out.


	14. Purification: 28

Yusaku woke up and looked around. How long was he out? He was still restrained to the chair but he could feel the magic around him weakening since it wasn't being focused on. He weakly lifted his arms, still tired from having his magic sapped. He started moving the chair until it tipped over, causing part him to fall out of the circle. He started crawling his way across the floor, freeing his legs. He slowly got to his feet, feeling light headed. His main priority was getting Ryoken to a safe place then next was dealing with Jin.

Yusaku had only gotten as far as the stairs before having to rest. He didn't realize how dependent demons were on magic to live. He didn't know if losing all magic killed one or not, but having so little certainly made him as useful as a ball of snow in a heat wave. He sighed then covered his head before throwing himself down the stairs. He did it again and found himself on the ground floor. He crawled his way to the front door, surprised that no one was around. He expected someone to be around to stop him.

He lifted himself up using the wall and was finally able to escape the house. The cool breeze chilled him to the core. Was he slowly dying? He didn't have time to think about that. He needed to get to Ryoken. He laughed and cried, remembering the distance from Jin's to his place. He was done for. Jin was a complete mastermind.

"I told you, I'm just stopping by to say hello. It's been a while." said a voice.

"Even still, you have more important things to do than socializing." another voice said.

Yusaku panicked. He threw himself into the shrubbery just as two men appeared. They walked towards the front door until one stopped. He held his breath, trying to go undetected.

"This... it can't be..." one whispered, looking around.

"My lord, what is the problem?" the skinny man asked.

"This isn't right... I know for a fact..." he muttered, now starting to search around.

"Lord Fudo, just what is going on?" the man asked worriedly.

"My son is- I mean... It's nothing..." Toshiro whispered, ceasing his search.

Yusaku silently let out the air he was holding in before holding it again. Toshiro hesitated, looking around again. He couldn't ignore it. He started to search again, making the other man worry. Yusaku shut his eyes as he was finally spotted.

"You...!" the skinny man said with disdain. "The runaway child. Making your parents worry un-"

"Yusaku, I'm so sorry..." Toshiro whispered, extending his hands to him.

Yusaku allowed himself to breathe normally as he backed away. How did Lord Fudo know his name? Why was he apologizing?

"I don't understand... Is it because I'm on private property? I was invited by one of their sons, Jin. I was just leaving." Yusaku said quickly before slowly crawling away.

He felt himself being picked up and being held lovingly. It made him feel weird. Why was he being so gentle with him? Others were sure to talk if they saw.

"Lord Fudo, I demand you stop touching that brat! I know your policy is to respect and be close with everyone, but this is too much!" the man exclaimed.

"Wouldn't you act this way when the child that you haven't seen in a long time was finally within in reach?" Toshiro asked, holding Yusaku close to his chest. "Have you ever had to part with them for reasons you couldn't help and wish every waking moment you hadn't?"

Yusaku looked at Toshiro who was clearly upset and becoming misty eyed. He bit his lip before finally voicing his thoughts.

"Lord Fudo... I'd like to know why you're acting so friendly with a young teen like me... like, really friendly." asked Yusaku, pulling away from him.

"This is going to sound hard to believe but... you're my son, Yusaku. The rumors are true." he confessed, unable to meet Yusaku's eyes. "I've always felt like shit for giving you up and rarely coming to see you... I always tried finding time to do so. I doubt you remember though..."

"Wait, wait. This rude teen is _your_ son? I certainly don't buy it, sir." said the man.

"The dark maroon and green eyes is proof enough. If you want more solid proof, I can dig it up for you both." said Toshiro, hugging Yusaku once more. "But how are you... and why are you so weak...?"

Yusaku told him everything from making a deal with Jin to finding his heart and learning about himself to being betrayed by Jin and left in such a state. The man scoffed only to be reprimanded by Toshiro. Toshiro made a knife appear before cutting the palm of his hand. He had Yusaku ingest some of his blood, relieved to see and feel his son regaining life.

"This is only temporary relief. You'll have to come with me so we can locate that crazy kid and get your power back. You also have to be around for the power transfer to work." said Toshiro, having his underling get to work.

Yusaku quietly stood beside Toshiro, completely floored. The rumors were true? He really was his illegitimate son? He looked up at him then down at his claws.

"Lord Fudo..." he called out.

"Call me Toshi. Or dad. Whichever you prefer." said Toshiro.

"Then, Toshi, why did you give me up? Is my mom my real mom? Why was I missing my sixth heart? Why are my hearts purple and not a shade of blue like everyone else?" Yusaku asked, needing the mysteries solved.

"Well, it's a bit shameful but, a month before I was supposed to meet with my future wife, I met your mother, Deliha. I really loved her and I still do. I wanted her to be my life partner. However, my parents had other plans. I was forced to marry my current wife and leave Deliha. If I went against their wishes, well, life for demons would be in chaos about now. It wasn't until a few months later that I had secretly met up with Deliha that she told me she was pregnant... with you. It was such a joyous yet heartbreaking day. I wouldn't be able to watch you grow up, make memorable memories and teach you important life skills." said Toshiro, running a hand through his hair. He looked at Yusaku who kept silent. "As much as I was willing to leave my title behind and be with your mother, I had to think about everyone else. It's still no excuse for abandoning you... And about your heart, your mother and I decided to have it removed so when you were your demon self, people wouldn't immediately recognize you were mine from your colors."

Yusaku played with his fingers before stopping in his tracks. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to react? He had always thought he had himself figured out, but now the truth had come to light. He had come back to his senses. Ryoken. He could worry about his family later.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. My... my best friend and irreplaceable partner could be in danger if I don't hurry." said Yusaku before taking off.

*•*•*

Ryoken flipped the page of the book with a yawn. Yusaku hadn't come home in two days. His parents said it was normal, but was it really? He noticed it had strangely gotten dark outside. Rain wasn't to be expected today at all. He continued to read, canceling his plans to walk around outside. It suddenly got colder in the room. This wasn't natural, meaning there was only one explanation. A demon was hanging around. He finally looked out the window then freaked out. A mob of demons surrounded the house. He quickly left the room to alert Yusaku's parents.

"What?! What in the world is going on?" Deliha cursed, looking out.

"Ryoken, I know you're here~! Come out and play with us. You are the infamous demon slayer aren't you?" Jin said, using a spell to amplify his voice.

Yusaku's family looked at him. He wouldn't be surprised if they turned on him. But he needed to say his piece.

"I'm not denying it. I have killed demons but only because they attacked me with the intent of killing. It was all self defense." Ryoken explained. "I just want to live peacefully but those demons..."

Sakio walked closer to Ryoken then patted his shoulder.

"We aren't going to hurt you, mostly because Yusaku would lose his shit." said Sakio with a heavy sigh. "And because we really took a liking to you and your parents."

"It's me he wants, so I'll give it to him and get the demons away from your home. If Yusaku asks, don't tell him. It's the least I can do to make up for being a bad friend." said Ryoken before opening the front then closing it.

They watched as the demons stopped surrounding their home, most likely chasing after Ryoken. Sakio went after him, seeing it as his duty to protect things precious to his younger brother. Yusaku finally made it home and swung the door open.

"Mom, dad, where's Ryoken?" he asked, clearly out of breath.

"Ryoken told us not to tell." responded his mother.

"He was being chased by other demons being controlled by a Kusanagi child." said his father. "If you can find them you'll find Ryoken.

Yusaku silently closed his eyes and focused. He had listened to Jin do the teleportation spell multiple times, making it easier to use. He opened his eyes and found himself near a large circle of demons with Jin hovering above. Yusaku climbed into a demon's shoulders then started walking atop them and dropping himself into the circle.

"Yusaku, what are you doing here?" Ryoken hissed.

"What I promised your mom and myself. I won't let them hurt you, even if it means giving my life." said Yusaku, holding Ryoken close.

"I'm surprised you can still move. I guess I should've taken all of your magic." said Jin with a disappointed look.

Ryoken looked to Yusaku for an explanation but received none. Soon demons started to attack. Ryoken did his piece in slowing them down with his gun and powder. He realized he was weighing Yusaku down as he was constantly checking to see if he was okay. Everyone stopped moving at the sound of a loud roar followed by bolts of lightning hitting everywhere but where Yusaku and Ryoken stood. The demons had ceased moving and started to part.

"What's going on...?" Ryoken whispered.

Yusaku shrugged, not knowing himself. Jin silently fumed, trying to get everyone back to attacking the two of them. He soon clammed up at the sight.

"Lord Fudo. We weren't expecting to see you on the surface for a week." said Jin, his voice slightly shaky.

"I had business with your parents, Jin. Yet I found something interesting outside of your house cowering in the shrubbery." said Toshiro, gesturing to Yusaku. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Oh, uh, yes! We recently got close..." said Jin, landing on the ground and keeping his level under Toshiro's.

"Really? Do you know his birthday? Favorite color or colors? Favorite dish? Weird habits?" Toshiro asked, stepping closer to Jin.

Ryoken clung to Yusaku, this being the first time he's seen the demon lord in person and so up close. Yusaku felt dizzy and slowly sank to his knees. He had exerted most of the borrowed energy. Ryoken held him close as he watched the demon lord talk down the crazy teen. He covered his eyes, not wanting to be a witness to the torture. The circle of demons started to lessen as they feared receiving the same punishment. Ryoken peeked, seeing the torture had finished.

"Now, I believe you stole something valuable from that young demon over there." said Toshiro, creating a magic circle underneath Jin. "I'd like to take that back."

Jin remained unresponsive as Toshiro had sent back the stolen magic back into Yusaku's body. Jin fell back onto the ground while Yusaku regained the light in his eyes. Ryoken quickly placed Yusaku's head down gently before running. The demon lord probably knew who he was and staying any longer would result in his death. He skid to a halt as Toshiro suddenly landed in front of him.

"I'm sorry! Even if it was self defense, killing is still bad but if I didn't, I'd be six feet under with my parents!" Ryoken squeaked, covering his head.

"I am aware of both sides and you aren't in the wrong. We are. If you don't mind me asking, do you know that demon over there?" he asked, pointing to Yusaku.

"I do... To be honest, I didn't know he was until a few days ago... I always thought him to be human. But he's my best friend and even after constantly speaking about how I hate demons and that good demons didn't exist and killing demons, we still remained close, even now that I know what he really is. Yusaku is irreplaceable to me and I'd give my live to save his." said Ryoken, clutching his heart. "He's... he's the love of my life..."

Toshiro stepped closer to Ryoken who shook in fear. Was he going to kill him? Eat him alive? Enslave him? He squeezed his eyes shut then felt something touching his shoulders.

"Please keep being my son's precious friend..." said Toshiro in a soft tone.

Ryoken looked up at him in surprise. Yusaku ran over to them and hugged Ryoken tightly from behind. He nuzzled his cheek against his, ever glad that they made it out in one piece. He met his father's eyes then looked away.

"Thank you..." he whispered, hiding behind Ryoken.

"I'm sure you didn't expect me to sit idle while my subjects ganged up on my son and his partner?" said Toshiro with a laugh. "But, I'll gladly tell you more things about us three. That is, if you decide to come visit the royal household..."

Yusaku silently thought about it. He had a more pressing concern about his true family.

"Toshi, do you know someone who can remove a love bite with dark magic? See, I uh... there's someone I want to give myself to..." Yusaku muttered, his cheeks flushing.

"Eh, no need for that. Just have your desired partner drink this and then you have to share bodily fluids after it's festered for a good ten minutes." said Toshiro, making suspicious bottle of liquid appear. "No one ever tells others about this just to make them feel trapped."

Yusaku held the bottle full of brown liquid then looked at Ryoken who clearly seemed put off by it. Toshiro looked between them curiously.

"Say, is this human your desired partner?" Toshiro asked, leaning in close.

"Um... is that bad...?" Yusaku mumbled, now shielding Ryoken.

"It's not, just rare. I can tell he's a good guy, especially with how passionately he talked about you." said Toshiro. "Well, if you need anything, talk to your mother. She can get you through to me. Just say 'flowered blood'."

Yusaku and Ryoken watched as Toshiro picked up Jin before disappearing in a bunch of leaves. They looked at each other while Yusaku held the bottle. Ryoken swallowed hard, before taking it and chugging down half the bottle.

"God I think I'm gonna be sick..." Ryoken mumbled, covering his mouth.

Yusaku rubbed his back as he helped him back home.


	15. Purification: -

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Yusaku took a deep breath before approaching his mother. She noticed his presence then gave him a smile.

"Mom..." he called out before clearing his throat. "Flowered blood."

Her eyes widened before closing. She knew the day would come, but she had hoped it would take longer. She scooted over then had Yusaku sit beside her.

"How much do you know?" she asked, needing to see if there was anything she needed to explain.

"I know that you and Toshiro are my real parents and that you both agreed to remove one of my hearts so people wouldn't notice I looked like the both of you. He also told me that he was more than willing to leave everything behind to be with you and raise me but he didn't want chaos to envelop us all." said Yusaku, making sure he covered everything. "And that he still loves you..."

Mrs. Fujiki nodded, knowing as he anonymously sent her gifts now and then, especially on her birthday. She sighed heavily before leading him into a room to talk where his brother and step father couldn't hear.

"All of it is true. To be honest, I didn't know until after we broke up who he really was. Whenever I asked he always kept silent. I really loved your father and it felt like we were made for each other. As if the whole soulmate myth was actually true. He may say his parents didn't want me being his wife because I wasn't qualified, but I know why. They hated me. I wasn't important and I wasn't a yes kind of woman. They didn't like that I had opinions and could do things by myself without a man's help." she said with a sigh. "Your father doesn't know though. They always bullied me when he wasn't around."

"It must have been really rough for you..." Yusaku muttered.

"Indeed. And he may say they forced him to break up with me, but I was the one who initiated it. I told him that his parents really wanted him to marry the other woman and that they'd be heartbroken if he didn't. He didn't suspect anything." she said, digging her finger into the mattress. "I should've fought to keep him. We're both clearly unhappy in our marriages."

"You don't like step dad?" he asked in surprise.

"I do, but it's not the same. Toshiro has something that your step father lacks. And about me not being admitted in the hospital I told you... it's true. When he learned I was carrying his child, he went behind his parents backs to have me give birth in the hospital only meant for the lord's family. The doctors and nurses were such kind people." she said with a smile. "To this day, no one but us and you know that I gave birth to you there."

Yusaku found it refreshing to hear the truth from both parents after so long. The hole that he always felt inside somewhere was being filled. He finally knew who he was.

"So, you want to get in contact with your father?" she asked, rummaging through her box. Yusaku nodded. "Here. Don't lose this bell. This is what I use when I want to go see him."

Yusaku took the bell and gave it a ring. The bell started to shake on its own before covering Yusaku in a bright light, blinding him. The next thing he knew, he was standing in a garden surrounded by dahlia flowers. He looked around, seeing a bunch of different flowers fanning out from the dahlia circle.

"Dehlia? Oh, Yusaku." said Toshiro, having heard the bell ringing in his ears. "What brings- Oh."

He hugged Yusaku back, completely surprised. Had Yusaku finally accepted him? He kept his thoughts to himself, not wanting to scare Yusaku off.

"Toshi, why didn't you fight to stay with mom?" he asked, following Toshiro.

"Well, how could I resist her request when she was practically begging me?" he said, remembering the sight. "She threatened time break all contact with me if I refused..."

Yusaku pursed his lips. The truth finally came out. Toshiro told him stories of the short time he and Dehlia spent together then stopped in front of a door.

"Well, I feel you have a right to explore the house as well since you are technically the next in line." said Toshiro, leading him inside.

"But what about your first born? Isn't she next in line? I'm just the side kid." said Yusaku quietly. "Especially since you weren't the lord when I was in the womb..."

"Nonsense. You are next in line. That reminds me, when will you and your mother be free?" he asked.

"This weekend. Why?" he asked.

"I'm going to reveal you both to everyone and that you are the rightful heir." said Toshiro. "What do you say?"

Yusaku stopped in his tracks. It all sounded nice, but it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I don't think you should... for starters, it'll make you look like a cheater. And I doubt people would be so readily accepting of a new child all of a sudden." said Yusaku, stepping closer to him. "And what would my mom's sacrifice be for if you did? I understand your feelings, but I think mom is okay with how things are... I'm okay with not living in a lavish house, being waited on hand and foot."

Toshiro silently nodded before continuing on ahead. Yusaku followed suit. Did he offend him? He honestly didn't want things to get more complicated than they already were behind the scenes. Yusaku hid behind Toshiro as one of his children had appeared.

"Dad, who's that behind you?" the girl asked, holding a stuffed animal.

"Asuka, this is your older half brother, Yusaku. Yusaku, your sister." said Toshiro, stepping aside so they could see each other.

"Older half brother? I don't get it. Grandma, grandpa and mom said you've only been with mom." she said, glaring at Yusaku. "Prove it."

Yusaku let his human form fade, revealing his colors and eyes. She quietly looked at him, having been shut up. No one else could have the dark maroon color. It was a royal trademark color. She continued to piece things together. Her father had said older, meaning he would be next in line instead of her. Which would mean she had to treat him with utmost respect.

"My deepest apologies for acting out of line, older brother." she said, bowing slightly.

"Please, no need to be so formal... I was just-" he said then was cut off by high pitched screeching.

"Aaaaaaaasuuukaaaaaaaa!" a shrill voice called out.

A boy that looked younger than Asuka appeared then stopped at the sight of him and Toshiro.

"Suka, who's that?" he whispered loudly.

"That's Yusaku, our older half brother. Treat him with respect." she whispered back.

He nodded and joined in bowing. Yusaku assured them that they didn't have to be so formal and to just talk causally.

"As I was saying, I was just telling your father that announcing me to the public would complicate things and that you should still be next in line..." said Yusaku, having them stand up straight. "I'm not really interested in living lavishly like you all nor having so much power. I'm really content finally knowing my real family and being able to be with the person I love."

Asuka exchanged looks with her brother before stepping closer.

"You really have no interest whatsoever?" she asked in surprise.

"That's right. I've lived normally this long, why should it change now?" he said.

She grabbed his hand and had her brother take his other as she dragged him farther into the house. She was going to change his mind and make him want to stay. At first she was apprehensive at the idea of having someone stealing her place, but after giving it some time, she took a liking to him. Toshiro chuckled happily, completely relieved that they seemed to be getting along.

*•*•*

His siblings pulled on him, trying to keep him from leaving. Toshiro picked them up, allowing Yusaku to go.

"Dad! We haven't shown him our rooms yet!" Asuka whined.

"Yeah! My room's cool!" Kii whined.

"I'll look when I visit again. Can you wait until then?" Yusaku asked.

"Promise you'll come visit again or else we'll get angry!" Kii said, crossing his arms.

"I promise." said Yusaku with a smile.

"Dad, can we go visit Yusaku's family next time? I want to know who his mom is and if she's pretty." said Asuka.

"She's indescribable..." muttered Toshiro, sighing in bliss.

Toshiro brought the kids inside while Yusaku rang the bell. He soon found himself back in his parent's room alone. He put the bell back in his mother's box then sighed in content. It felt cool being the older sibling versus being the younger one. He also understood why Sakio got frustrated with him at times when they were younger. Little kids could get annoying after a while. He exited the room and bumped into someone.

"There you are! Your mom said she didn't know when you were coming back but here you are." said Ryoken, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Where did you go?"

"Visited family and prevented my father from doing something idiotic. But why were you looking for me?" he asked.

"You'll see when we get there." said Ryoken with a chuckle.

Yusaku let Ryoken lead him around then noticed they were heading for the mountain. He held Ryoken back before transforming and having him ride on him while he climbed on all fours.

"Guess having a demon boyfriend is pretty neat." said Ryoken, holding on tight.

He lovingly patted Yusaku's head, seeing that they were already near the top. Demons were pretty fast. He got off his back as Yusaku decided to keep his form.

"So, why up here? Thought you abandoned this church?" said Yusaku as he followed behind him.

Ryoken stepped aside, showing him the candle lit path that led to a feast near the altar. Yusaku slowly walked down it, holding his tail to avoid burning it. It was completely ridiculous, a demon having a romantic meal in a church. He sat down along with Ryoken and was promptly fed.

"Our first official date. I know it's not much but..." said Ryoken, feeding himself.

"It's simple. I like it. Plus I have magic so I can spice things up if I wanted." said Yusaku with a smile.

He extended his hand out, making decorations appear all around the church before rubbing his hands together and making an even more romantic setting around them. Ryoken looked around in awe.

"I still can't believe it... I think I just fell in love even more..." muttered Ryoken, kissing the back of Yusaku's hand. "I love you, Yusaku..."

Yusaku smiled happily, pulling Ryoken closer and giving him a kiss in response. Ryoken felt something slip onto his tongue before securing itself there. He pulled away and stuck his tongue out, trying to see what it was.

"You're now officially my partner..." Yusaku whispered in his ear. "I can't wait..."

Ryoken nervously gulped, trembling a little at the look in Yusaku's love and lust filled eyes.


End file.
